


Some Paperhat drabbles

by Iamacarrot



Series: Help, Villainous has taken over mah soul [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't ask me why I'm using Joba in this, Joba fans, M/M, My tags are so long, This is going to spiral when the show gets Greenlit, Why are there so little Villainous fics?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles involving the Paperhat ship... which I have (Unfortunately) fallen in love with... darn these two and their cuteness/compatibility with one another!





	1. The Computer Genie

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are going to emulate the small web comics online: short, yet hilarious.

Black Hat sighed, looking around his room in slight disturbance, as nothing had seemingly blown up yet, and he hadn't see anyone for the past 20 minutes. Standing from his current sitting position, Black Hat walked into the lab, surprised to find Dementia, 5.0.5, and Dr. Flug all huddled around a computer, whispering and giggling (or just giggling in 5.0.5's case) at something. 

Black Hat frowned at the giddy atmosphere, quietly walking over to the small crowd and taking a quick peek at the computer screen, grunting in surprise as he noticed a small Genie on the screen, a confident smile on his face as Flug typed in random questions as if conversing with it.

"What's going on here?!" Black Hat hissed, smiling in satisfaction as Flug and Dementia jumped and screamed in surprise, whilst 5.0.5 just ran away in fear. "Dr. Flug, explain... NOW!" Black Hat ordered, watching Flug scoot closer to him ever so slightly. "W-well s-sir... we were just t-testing out this website, a-and we-" "You thought you'd do it behind my back? What were you REALLY doing?" Black Hat growled, grabbing Flug's neck, patience wearing thin.

"We WERE doing a-as I said sir! I'd never lie to you! Honest!" Flug whimpered, grabbing at Black Hat's wrists desperately.

Black Hat huffed, dropping Flug and commanding him to explain how the website worked. "W-well sir, basically, you just ask this... "Genie" a question, and he answers it. It can only be a yes or no question though." Flug advised as Black Hat pushed him back onto his chair, leaning over him and watching the screen intently. Flug blushed lightly, sighing as he looked at Dementia, who was smiling crazily and hopping up and down excitedly.

"Alright Dementia, ask a que-" "NO! I want YOU to ask the question, Dr. Flug, as you WERE the one who explained it to me." Black Hat growled, clawed hands grabbing at Flug's shoulders hard enough to draw blood. Flug flinched visibly, sighing heavily before opening his hidden mouth. "Okay Genie..." Flug started, thinking before asking as he knew how quick to anger his boss was.

"Is... Is Mr. Black Hat the greatest villain to ever live...?" Flug hesitantly asked, smiling at the quick 'Yes' he received and looking back at Black Hat, relaxing only slightly as he saw the proud, yet still slightly angered smirk on Black Hat's face. "I don't understand why you asked THAT question, as you can easily tell I am the greatest, but... still, wise choice of words..." Black Hat hummed admittedly, changing his harsh grip into a slight pet, which only made Flug's already slightly visible blush (visible to those who were paying attention to it, meaning only Dementia saw it at the moment) grow.

Dementia giggled, pushing Flug out of the chair and squealing. "Ok Genie! Does Flug feel good when Black Hat is around him?!" Dementia giggled. "It, is, certain." the Genie replied, making Dementia fall out of the chair and burst into laughter. Flug sputtered, stumbling over his words and trying to find any words to keep himself from being found out more than he was.

"M-Mr. Black Hat sir! D-don't listen to the Genie! I-" "Hush Dr. Flug, I see no reason as to why you're so worked up. Of course you feel good when you are in my presence! I AM, the magnificent villain Black Hat after all! Always worthy of admiration from lower life forms such as yours!" Black Hat shouted.

Dementia groaned as she realized that Black Hat was too naïve to realize what she meant, muttering as Flug quickly agreed with Black Hat, standing straight as Black Hat left the lab.

"Dementia! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my personal business?!" Flug growled, groaning as Dementia shrugged and ran off. Flug huffed, leaning against a counter and looking at a weapon he had been working on before Dementia introduced him to the Genie. Flug hummed, staring at the weapon before remembering that he was supposed to have it finished by now. "Huh, maybe he won't notice?" Flug asked himself hopefully.

"DR. FLUUUUUUG!" 

Well crap.


	2. Dementia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious Dr. Flug makes the mistake of allowing Dementia to catch him fanboying over a comic book's main villain and blurt it out to Black Hat... this can only end so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let the inspiration flow in... let it flow.

Dr. Flug giggled as he looked through the pages of his favourite current comic book: "Maze Of The Golden Rice Rat" or, more specifically, as he gazed over the many muscular details of the main villain, a sarcastic and selfish know-it-all known as: Cyrenadir, Destroyer of all.

Flug sighed lovingly, squealing as he flipped the page to reveal the hero being beaten by Cyrenadir. "What's so cool?" Dementia asked, leaning against Flug and looking down at the comic book. "Cyrenadir, he's one of the greatest villains in history! He's destroyed so many families, homes, and planets! And, what's better: He's suuuper dreamy~" Flug sighed blissfully, hopping up and down excitedly. "Hey! Getting overly excited over things is MY THING!" Dementia huffed, watching as Flug flipped the page, gasping dramatically and falling to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flug wailed, falling onto his face and sobbing loudly.

"What? What's wrong?" Dementia asked in genuine interest. Flug held up the comic book, revealing a page that showed Cyrenadir kissing another villain. "I don't see the problem." Dementia hummed, grunting in surprise as Flug grabbed her shirt and pulled her close. "You don't... see... the problem?! Cyrenadir has a mate! Which means I can never fulfill my dream of becoming second in command, to perhaps the best villain in the world!" Flug wailed, falling onto his knees.

"I heard someone call my title." Black Hat announced as he walked into the lab. "Oh, Flug wasn't talking about you, he was talking about another villain that he supposedly fell in love with." Dementia explained, a crazed smile on her face as she saw a huge scowl grow on Black Hat's face with each of her words.

"You... WHAT?!" Black Hat roared, making Flug shrink and back away. "W-wait sir! I-it's not what you think! I just-" "I need no excuse Dr. Flug! To my room, THIS, INSTANT!" Black Hat ordered, watching as Flug obeyed with no hesitation. "As for YOU, if you EVER catch him worshipping any villain other than me, do not engage, but come to me, IMMEDIATELY!" Black Hat hissed, growling softly as Dementia nodded and ran off, laughing as she did so.

Black Hat snarled, storming up to his room to find Flug cowering in a corner, understandably terrified for his life. "You're right to be afraid of me..." Black Hat hummed, closing his door and locking it, striding over to Flug gracefully, and almost TOO calmly.

"S-sir, I didn't-" "Shut up you pathetic excuse for a scientist! Now, it seems that you have forgotten your place, and true master around here, which is why I've decided to remind you." Black Hat purred, backing up towards his closet and pulling out a bandana. Flug whimpered, trying to curl up and disappear, squeaking when Black Hat grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, looking him 'dead in the eye' so to speak.

"I'm sorry sir, I-I promise it won't happen a-again." Flug whimpered, trying to avoid saying anything to make his situation worse. 

Black Hat said nothing, only pulled Flug close and wrapped the bandana around Flug's mouth calmly. Flug whimpered, knees shaking as he was sat on the bed, Black Hat sitting next to him. "...So, since we have very limited time, and Dementia will most likely be listening at the door if she isn't already some time soon, I might as well do this quickly." Black Hat sighed, rolling his visible eye before looking back at Flug and snarling. Black Hat grabbed Flug's chin and revealed the Doctor's neck, suddenly digging his sharp teeth into the flesh and smiling as the body underneath him writhed in pain, a symphony of moans and screams filling the normally silent room.

Flug shook and grabbed at Black Hat's shoulders, a first, trying to push him off, but eventually pulling the villain on top of him as they both fell onto the bed. Black Hat chuckled as he released Flug, teeth covered in the scientist's blood, and a devious smirk on his face. Black Hat removed the bandana from Flug's face, throwing it onto the floor and hovering over Flug.

Flug panted, twitching and shaking in excitement as he looked up at Black Hat. "So... who's your master?" Black Hat asked, baring his bloody fangs as a warning that he would bite Flug again. Flug shuddered, part of him afraid of being punished again, but another part of him longing to feel Black Hat violating him once again.

"I... y-you are sir..." Flug sighed, his more logical side overtaking him. Black Hat smirked, leaning down and dragging his slimy, snake-like tongue against Flug's bite mark. "I knew there was a reason I chose you over the others... you're so smart, and you learn so quickly..." Black Hat hummed. Flug moaned softly at the praise that the normally unforgiving Black Hat was giving him, panting as he was still in the process of regaining himself.

"Now, go and clean up! I refuse to house dirty scientists!" Black Hat growled, suddenly jumping off of the bed and walking towards the door. "Y-yes sir..." Flug whimpered, walking out of Black Hats room, his hand over his wound.

"Oh, and Flug, if I ever find you looking over another villain the way you did today, I'll make sure that you won't be able to stand for a year...! And, we wouldn't want to have to look for another temporary scientist... would we?" Black Hat purred as Flug reached for the door handle. Flug nodded slowly in understanding, shuddering happily as Black hat nipped at the nape of his neck before allowing him to leave.

"Hey Dorktor Floog! So, did you get in trouble?! Are you going to get fired?!" Dementia giggled. "What?! No! Shut up Dementia!" Flug huffed as he walked off. Dementia growled, looking towards Black Hat's door and smiling as a plan came to mind.

~Two days later~

"DR. FLUG!!!" Black Hat hissed, slamming said scientist against the wall during the middle of a game with 5.0.5. 5.0.5 whimpered, backing away as he watched the violent scene play out, fearing the worst. "S-sir! What's going on?!" Flug whimpered, gasping as Black Hat picked him up and cradled him Bridal style. "A little bird told me that you've been a naughty boy Dr. Flug~" Black Hat purred, confusing 5.0.5, was his dad really bad?

Flug gulped, grabbing onto Black Hat's shoulders with knowledge of what was to happen, though, only one true thought was on his mind: Dementia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a continuation of this, if I feel inspired enough for it.


	3. The visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally summoning a devious and peppy young demon, Flug begins to freak out, as expected, but, a small talk with the demon leaves Flug with some information that he may or may not need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't already met him, introducing: Joba...! I feel like I should put a link... alright, fine:   
> https://s19.postimg.org/7fm744sfn/Joba.png

Dr. Flug hummed quietly as he positioned a small vile over a flask filled with a new potion he was working on. "Steady... steady..." Flug whimpered, shouting as Dementia pushed him down onto the floor, the vile in his hand being thrown across the room and landing on an ancient book of some sort.

"Dementia! How many times must I tell you that I can't concentrate when you do things like that?!" Flug groaned, rushing over and collecting the vile, grumbling as he tried to clean off the book. Dragging his hand across the cover, Flug noticed a strange language on the front, something that looked to be a mix between Latin, and some other, undistinguishable language.

Flug opened the book, looking through it as he saw monster and Demon profiles of all kinds, even swearing that he saw Black Hat (or, at least a demon looking incredibly similar to Black Hat) in it. Flug went through the book and stopped when he found something that caused him to burst into laughter.

A small, kitten-like Demon with the name: Joba, was on the page, looking as if he were about to pounce on a toy.

"Ooh! He looks soooo scary!" Flug laughed, showing the picture to Dementia. "He looks... not evil!" Dementia shouted. "Yeah! And, what type of stupid summoning spell is this?: Acrinadare lukinaris, Oshinra caet de mosaylis!" Flug laughed, screaming as the book suddenly launched into the air and spun around, a white light emitting from it as it turned white and exploded, a small, red little kitten with pink wings, light red horns atop its head, Saber fangs, and a spaded tail appearing in the book's place.

"Who DARES summon me?! Destroyer of all things cute, and loyal!" the kitten, otherwise known as Joba literally hissed, flapping his wings in order to make himself seem bigger than what he actually was. "Uuuuuhhh, HE DID!" Dementia giggled, running off after pushing Flug closer to Joba.

"Dementia!" Flug shouted, whimpering as a loud growl was emitted from the demon above him. "So... YOU were the pathetic wretch who summoned me?" Joba chuckled, a long, snake-like tongue similar to Black Hat's flicking in and out of the small demon's mouth. 

"Y-yes...? B-but I didn't think you'd be THIS intimidating..." Flug gulped, backing away slowly. "Oh, that's what everyone says, and, besides... you're right to be afraid of me..." Joba purred, smiling crazily as he lowered himself to the ground, resting his wings against his body and walking over to Flug, examining the scientist intently. 

Joba sniffed lightly at Flug, growling as he caught the slight scent of another demon on Flug. "There is... another demon here?" Joba asked, looking around intently.

"Y-yes, M-Mr. Black Hat lives here, and I'm his loyal scientist." Flug replied, a bit of pride in place of his last words. "Huh, some "Loyal scientist" you are." Joba hummed, walking through the lab and looking around. "What do you mean? I'd do anything for my master! He tells me what to do, and I listen without question!" Flug huffed, a bit of offense taken at his sudden put down.

'Huh, maybe I spoke too soon' Joba thought, chuckling as he sat in front of Flug. "Let me... rephrase that, what I mean is: You speak with more pride in yourself than you do your master, and, just so you know, we demons tend to respect our workers and each other more if our workers speak highly of us, belittling themselves and sticking close to us as a means of respect and loyalty." Joba explained, smirking at Flug's sudden change in attitude.

"Huh... w-well then, you should meet Mr. Black Hat, I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you." Flug suggested, raising a brow at Joba's laughter in response.

"Surprised and territorial? Yes, but, surprised and ready to greet me happily like you humans do? I don't think so! We demons are very protective and territorial of our items, especially our workers." Joba hummed.

"Well then, maybe I can get Black Hat in a good mood before meeting you?" Flug suggested, a light blush appearing on his face as he thought of ways to do so.

"Uhh, I don't think I want to stay around to hear you two "Claim your passion" for each other, if you know what I mean." Joba chuckled jokingly, laughing even harder at Flug's confused look.

"Look, from the moment I entered the atmosphere of this place, I could tell that this "Black Hat" character had already claimed you, so I think I should just go, as I sense a demanding and, slightly lustful, presence approaching us." Joba hummed, opening a portal and stepping through, stopping suddenly as he seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Just so you know, if your master smells my scent, explain to him that I'm 143, and if he decides to "punish" you for summoning me, I suggest that you request a little something known as "Doggy style" alright? Okay." Joba giggled, disappearing into the portal and closing from the other side.

Flug raised an eyebrow in disturbed confusion, gasping as he was suddenly picked up and cradled bridal style. "Mr. Black Hat! S-sir! You're home!" Flug happily sighed. 

"Yes, I'm home Dr. Flug, so, how was the potion...? And, what is that smell?" Black Hat growled, his grip tightening on Flug. 

Flug whimpered, looking around before remembering at least one thing Joba told him. "Umm, before I answer that sir... permission to ask a question?" Flug whimpered, nuzzling underneath Black Hat's chin affectionately. "Hmm... speak, but make it brief!" Black Hat ordered.

"A-alright... umm, sir, what is "Doggy style"?" Flug asked, squeaking when Black Hat's visible eye widened, the demon turning and quickly walking towards his room, dropping Flug onto the bed and locking the door.

"Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees, I'll show you what it is, and I'll make sure that you never forget it~" Black Hat promised, looking Flug up and down. Flug gulped, knowing that he had gotten himself into an ugly situation, all thanks to his mistake...

...Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't understand why Joba told Flug to tell Black Hat his age, 143 is actually a baby age for demons in the demon universe, so Joba is basically a kitten version of Stewie Griffen.


	4. The bobble head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a small bobble head to calm himself down, Dr. Flug allows Black Hat to look over it, only to find that his employer is more so easily swayed by things than he acts.

Flug sighed peacefully as he pulled back the comically oversized head of the Bobble head that he was gifted to calm him down, watching intently as it swayed back and forth in a hypnotizing manner. "Alright, time to get back to work." Flug hummed, reaching for his tools and grabbing a wrench. Flug began to hum as he worked on his latest invention: The Spy Pet, which was pretty much a small robotic kitten with a built in camera, which recorded its family, and sent in information through communicative devices in its current household to villains, and exploded after delivering the information.

As Flug worked, he almost missed the sudden change in atmosphere as Black Hat walked into the room, glaring over the scientist as said worker stopped humming and continued his work in silence.

Black Hat said nothing as he watched Flug work, causing the scientist to become nervous, shaking and sweating as he was trying his best not to make a mistake.

Flug quickly glanced over to his Bobble head, wanting desperately to reach over and move its head, but he decided against it, as he didn't want another one of his coping mechanisms destroyed. "Hmm... nice work so far Dr. Flug, I need 253 of these by tomorrow." Black Hat huffed, walking off slowly. Flug sighed heavily, grasping his Bobble head and tapping its head, giggling as it started to move back and forth.

"I thought I was going to die..." Flug sighed heavily, setting the Bobble head on the counter, his eyes closed as he turned to resume his work. Upon opening his eyes, Flug screamed and backed away quickly as he saw Black Hat standing in front of him, arms crossed and glare on his face.

"S-sir! I didn't hear you come back! D-did you need something?" Flug asked quickly, hoping that Black Hat hadn't caught him with his Bobble head... Well, I said he hoped, didn't I?

Black Hat swiftly picked up the Bobble head, looking over it before glaring back at Flug. "Explain." Was all Black Hat said.

"W-well sir, that's my new coping device, I use when I feel overwhelmed... it helps me calm down..." Flug whimpered. Black Hat sneered, ordering Flug to sit down and explain how the Bobble head worked. "W-well sir, when I feel like I need comfort, I just... umm, I tap the head of the Bobble head, and it calms me down...?" Flug explained.

"How so? How does a simple tap calm you down?" Black Hat inquired. "Well, it's not the tap... It's, well, it's the movement that it makes after the tap... I can show you... If I may." Flug replied, twiddling his fingers as he tried to refrain from snatching the Bobble head out of Black Hat's hand, which would more than likely result in a lost limb. Black Hat growled lightly before nodding, holding out the Bobble head and tensing up slightly as Flug's hands gently brushed against his in an attempt to carefully retrieve the small device.

Flug blushed lightly, setting the Bobble head down and tapping its head, smiling underneath his bag as it moved in its hypnotizing way.

"See sir?... Uhhhhh, S-sir?" Flug asked worriedly as he looked at Black Hat, who's only visible eye was dilated so much, that Flug had sworn he was about to swipe at something.

"The way this device moves, it's hypnotizing... we must use this to our advantage!" Black Hat shouted, eye still blown. Flug smiled lightly, finding the way his employer was so easily infatuated and taken aback in awe with something as simple as a Bobble head a bit cute, though, Flug knew better than to say anything, as he would more than likely be killed if he were to say anything about it.

"Well, I'm glad you like it sir, b-but what about the-" "Forget about that! I want as many of these things as you can get! I want my own, and I want it NOW!" Black Hat growled, getting intimately close to Flug as he went on about how much he wanted a Bobble head.

Flug nodded, gasping as Black Hat picked him up and carried him outside, raising him up similar to how Rafiki rose Simba up in The Lion King.

"You all WISH you had such a brilliant scientist in your lives! But he's mine! MIIIIIIIIIINE!" Black Hat shouted to no one in particular. Flug blushed heavily, squeaking as he was set down and left outside, 5.0.5 and Demencia walking outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Whaaaaaat was that all about?" Demencia asked. "I don't know... but I'm pretty sure Bobble heads are Mr. Black Hat's catnip..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I could see this happening, as Bobble heads are hypnotizing, plus, admit it: they are fun to play with.


	5. Buenos Noches Jefecito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero sneaks their way into the Black Hat mansion, and only Dr. Flug notices him. Ready to prove himself to his master, Flug goes after the hero, only to leave the one he tried to make proud, upset and colder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be long and emotional... so get some popcorn and some butter... I don't think you'll need tissues.

"Dr. Flug! Come down to my office, THIS INSTANT!" Black Hat roared over the intercom, startling the anxiety ridden scientist, and making him set down his blueprints for a new invention to rush to his requested (err, ordered really) destination.

"Y-yes sir?" Flug whimpered as he walked slowly through the doors of Black Hat's office. Flug squealed as Black Hat gripped the collar of his lab coat and pulled him close, a huge scowl decorated on his face. "Why is it, that every time something goes wrong around here, it's YOUR fault? Answer me that Doctor... why?" Black Hat hissed, baring his sharp fangs.

"I... I d-don't know sir..." Flug whimpered, though, he knew he was lying. Dr. Flug was always blamed for every bad thing that happened in the household, especially if it was Demencia who did it, which made the scientist wonder if Black Hat really hated him as much as he said. Flug looked down at the floor as he tried to think of something to get him out of his situation.

"Well then, since you "Don't know", I guess I'll have to remind you, that you're a sad, incompetent, inefficient excuse for a scientist! You have never done anything right, and you NEVER, WILL!" Black Hat growled.

That was five weeks ago, and it still hit Flug hard like a rock, even though Black Hat had told him these things many times, something about that day made him feel unworthy of serving Black Hat as he was chosen to. Flug sighed as he worked on another invention, eyes tearing up as he recalled that day. As Flug worked, he almost missed the loud crash from one of the windows in his lab. Flug looked around, high on alert as it wasn't everyday that someone was dumb enough to break into the Black Hat mansion.

Cowering down and crawling across the floor, Flug gasped quietly as he noticed the telltale cape of a famous Hero known as Everflight. Flug frowned, nervous and excited at the same time. 

Suddenly, a thought crossed Flug's mind: if he could capture Everflight, maybe, and this was a HUGE maybe, he could impress Black Hat enough to gain a pass from all of his continuous scolding's.

Flug narrowed his eyes, backing up as he got into a defensive position, his want to impress his boss overtaking his common sense as he jumped out from hiding.

"What do you think you're doing, Everflight?!" Flug shouted, easily gaining the Hero's attention. Everflight smiled warmly as he calmly strode over to Flug, not even taking notice of the nervous demeanor of the small scientist. "Doctor Flug, it' so nice to see you once again... so, have you considered joining us?" Everflight asked. Flug frowned, though he knew that the stupid hero couldn't tell.

"I'll never join you idiots! Evil runs through my veins, and I'm respected here!" Flug huffed. 

"Oh come on now, don't lie, everyone knows about your relationship with Black Hat, and how he is always yelling at you. As for the respect, the only one who truly respects you here to ANY extent, is that sweet bear of yours." Everflight chuckled. Flug tensed up, blushing lightly at the true statement.

Flug shook his head, refusing to let the Hero's words get to him. "No! You're wrong! No matter what you say, I'll never be like one of you, I'm my own person, and if you think you'd come in here to steal an invention, you're dead wrong!" Flug shouted, balling up his fists and stepping closer and closer to Everflight.

Everflight smiled even wider, laughing as if Flug had just told the funniest joke in the world. 

"Oh Doctor, for a genius, you can say some silly things! We aren't here for an invention, we're here... for you..." Everflight chuckled darkly. Flug raised an eyebrow as Everflight snapped, causing two other Heroes to fly through the large hole in the wall. Greenshard and Maveline, two heroes who usually were found working alongside, or near Everflight. The two new heroes flew in and snatched Flug into the air, one covering his bag where his mouth would be, and one holding his arms and legs still as they flew him out of the mansion.

Flug struggled and grunted, moving around and trying to get free. 

"There's no reason to try and escape Doctor, we're helping you, and we'd appreciate a small thanks." Everflight hummed. Flug scowled still moving around and, somehow, kicking one of the heroes in the shin, their grip on him releasing as they went to cradle the wound. The hero that was holding Flug's bag in place gasped as Flug's bag slid off of his face, sending him falling towards a Beaver made Dam, which was located in a park not too far from the mansion.

Greenshard and Maveline looked down and both made a move to go after Flug, but stopped and looked at Everflight in confusion, frowning in worry as he shook his head and flew off. Greenshard and Maveline followed reluctantly, both taking a look and filching visibly as Flug's body hit the Dam, causing it to creak and break.

Greenshard gasped, looking at Maveline and gesturing for her to go to the mansion, as he flew down to save Flug.

Maveline panted as she flew with tremendous speed, almost breaking another hole in the mansion as she came to a sudden stop and slammed through the main door. Upon first sight, were Demencia and 5.0.5, who were more than shocked to see a Hero burst into the mansion, let alone anyone really.

Demencia smiled crazily, pinning Maveline down and laughing. "Why are you here, HERO?!" Demencia shouted, waiting for her voice to echo through the mansion and cause Black Hat to come storming through... the demon did not disappoint. Black Hat hissed as his form was contorted into that of a vile beast, with eyes surrounding his entire body, large horns protruding from his head, and a large, whip like tail.

"Explain yourself Hero, before I gut you and hang you on my wall like a trophy..." Black hat growled. 

"Please! Listen, I was only listening to Ever flight and I didn't want to lose my title! We didn't think he'd fight back and I'm not sure about the situation but-" "Callate!" Black Hat roared, slamming his disfigured hands onto the floor and shaking the mansion.

Maveline panted heavily before regaining herself and sighing heavily.

"We... we kidnapped your scientist, and, on the way back to Everflight's lair, we lost our grip on him, a-and he fell into the Beaver Dam... It was an accident I swear! We didn't mean to-" "Wait! You STOLE Flug?! I thought you were the GOOD guys!" Demencia huffed, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "We are! But, as I said, we were just doing as Everflight told us to! HE was the one who wanted the scientist!" Maveline whimpered.

Black Hat roared, pushing Demencia out of the way, who was caught by 5.0.5.

"You're telling me, that you kidnapped my scientist, and that you've fatally wounded him in the process?!" Black Hat asked, increasing anger and... some other indistinguishable emotion in his voice.

"I don't know about his condition, but I'm sure that Greenshard wasn't able to stay back with him for long, as Everflight is vigilant, and he told us to leave the Doctor behind anyways." Maveline admitted. Black Hat sneered, picking Maveline up by her neck and strangling her. "Black Hat! Wait! We might need her for information!" Demencia shouted, stopping Black Hat's enraged tirade against the hero in his grasp.

"...Do you know any shortcuts to get to the Dam?" Black Hat growled softly, narrowing his eyes as Maveline gave him a weak nod.

"Lead us then..." Black Hat ordered. Maveline did as told and gasped as she saw Flug just lying under the rubble of the Dam, seeming to be muttering random things as she got closer to him. "He's here!" Maveline shouted, flying towards Flug and grunting as Black Hat threw her back, changing into his original form and removing any rubble on top of Flug's chest, neck, and facial area.

"Pequeno empleado..." Black Hat whimpered, moving a shaky hand underneath Flug's battered chin. Flug groaned and coughed, looking up weakly at Black Hat. "Sir...? Sir... los siento Jefecito..." Flug whimpered, letting out a sharp breath as Black Hat shushed him gently as if calming down a small child.

"Hey... at least I can't mess THIS up... right Jefecito?" Flug joked weakly, groaning weakly and sobbing.

"Flug... don't say that... nothing bad is going to happen to you... I promise." Black Hat cooed softly, slightly grunting as Demencia and 5.0.5 pushed him aside to get a good look at Flug.

"Will he be alright Black Hat?" Demencia whimpered, a sad look in her normally bright eyes. "I... I don't know Demencia... I honestly don't know..." Black Hat sighed, a small tear falling out of his eye.

~Two days later~

Black Hat sat in his oversized chair, staring at his desk with his mouth covered by his fists. "Black Hat...?" Demencia whimpered, knocking on the other side of the door. "Leave Demencia..." Black Hat sighed heavily.

"Please sir, you haven't come out of your room in two days, and everyone's worried, me, 5.0.5, Cambot, even Flu-" "DO NOT SPEAK OF HIS NAME!" Black Hat roared, eyes swelling with tears as he remembered how Flug looked after being extracted from underneath the Dam. "..."

Black Hat whimpered and began sobbing, shoulders shaking as he buried his face deeper into his hands.

"Sir-" "GET OUT OF HERE DEMENCIA!!!!" Black Hat shouted for the final time. Demencia sighed, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and letting out a loud whistle. "DEMENCIA-" "Jefecito...? Please don't yell at her..." a soft voice pleaded, stopping Black Hat's fit immediately. Black Hat gasped, standing up and stumbling clumsily over his feet as if he were stepping on hot lava.

As Black Hat reached his door, he hesitated before reaching for the handle, hand quivering and eye closed as he opened the door. "Why are you not looking at me...? Do I look that bad?" the telltale voice of Flug whimpered. Black Hat shook as his eye opened, revealing Flug with a cast on his leg and a pair of crutches. Black Hat stood, staring at Flug before wrapping him in a tight hug. 

Flug smiled, nuzzling into Black Hat's chest. "I'm so sorry..." was all Black Hat could manage to say, his pride and happiness that Flug was safe making him choke on his own words.

Flug smiled widely, saying nothing, as he didn't need to. Black Hat had explained everything to Flug while he was in the mansion's hospital care, all of the shouting and the abuse, all of the nonsense and complaints/blaming were because of Black Hat's need to feel that Flug was safe. The shouting and intimidation was to make sure that Flug was too scared to listen to anyone but Black Hat, the abuse was to show others that Flug belonged to only one, and that one was Black Hat, as for the complaints and blaming... it should be clear.

Flug smiled as a few tears slid down his cheeks, a new bag over his goggle covered face. "I love you... don't you dare forget that..." Black Hat sniffled, lifting up Flug's chin. "That's an order I presume?" Flug teased, laughing as Black Hat gave him quick pecks on his bag, finally resting their foreheads together. 

Thankfully, a broken leg was all that Flug would have to worry about, as he was stronger than most credited him for. Though, about the three so-called heroes who did this to him...   
.  
.  
.  
...Black Hat sure had it out for them... and he promised that he would make all of them wish they hadn't started the war that they did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was emotionally draining. ;-;


	6. Full moon phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been said that a full moon can change people, and, Dr. Flug, being a man of science, sees no reason to believe that... until one specific night during a full moon and a storm that leads the most unexpected of guests to his door while he's working.

Flug smiled underneath his bag as he listened to, what he thought, was the soothing sounds of thunder as a large storm passed outside, leading to a huge downpour of rain. Flug always found it easier to work during storms, as the sound of thunder and sight of lightning made him feel oddly comforted. "Such a nice night to invent, huh 5.0.5?" Flug asked his faithful bear, who was lulled asleep by the sounds of the storm.

Flug smiled, still working on his current invention, and humming in confusion when he heard a feeble knock on his lab door.

"Umm, come... in?" Flug asked, walking towards the door, thinking Demencia was still awake and being playful. Flug opened the door, yelping quietly as he saw Black Hat instead of Demencia. "Umm, sir? Is... everything alright?" Flug asked. Black Hat sighed heavily, walking into the lab without saying anything before sitting in the swivel chair that Flug normally used when his legs were about to give out after a long day of inventing.

Flug raised an eyebrow, letting out a breathy 'Okay' before returning to his work.

As Flug worked, he noticed that Black Hat seemed... off, as the demon continuously messed with vials and tools, and kept looking up at Flug every so often. "Sir, did you just come to check up on me? If so, why so late? I thought you needed your rest." Flug inquired.

Black Hat sighed yet again, a light flush spreading on his face as he looked up at Flug. "I refuse to talk about it..." Black Hat huffed. 'Oh Jefecito, still stubborn, even when you act different...' Flug thought, chuckling to himself.

Black Hat looked down at the floor as Flug returned to his work before looking over at 5.0.5 and tilting his head. "How do you get that thing to sleep so peacefully?" Black Hat asked. "What do you mean? He likes storms, just like I do sir, it calms us down, and makes us feel safe." Flug explained as he tightened a loose screw on his invention. Black Hat raised an eyebrow at Flug's explanation, thinking over how any type of storm or harsh weather could be soothing, relaxing, or induce feelings of protection.

Black Hat muttered, lying his head on the same table that Flug was working on, enjoying the cold surface and watching Flug intently.

"You know sir, a lot of people are afraid of storms, though, it's actually a pretty illogical fear, as lightning usually only strikes the tallest object in the area once, if not twice, and thunder is just the sound of the lightning, as light does travel faster than sound." Flug chuckled. "What are you implying Doctor?" Black Hat huffed, perking his head up suddenly.

"Nothing sir, I'm just saying that I see no reason for the fear of storms, but, I respect that everyone has fears, heck, even I have a few illogical fears." Flug hummed.

Upon hearing this, Black Hat sat up completely, staring at Flug in hopes that the scientist would begin talking about his fears. Though it sounded like a weird thing, Black Hat had a very simple explanation: He hated thunder, despised lightning, and it was a full moon, a time when all things acted differently.

Thankfully enough, Flug began rambling on, chastising himself for every seemingly silly fear that he had, which calmed down Black Hat slightly, if not completely.

"Flug." Black Hat chuckled, stopping Flug's current sentence immediately, as Black Hat didn't normally refer to the scientist by his name, usually by Doctor. "Y-yes sir?" Flug asked, wondering if he'd said something wrong. "Thank you Flug, for helping me get my mind off of this wretched storm, I have concluded, that I will sleep with you tonight, and you will allow me to... Uhh... 'cuddle' with you, if I get scared!" Black Hat ordered.

Flug's eyes widened, did BLACK HAT of all creatures just ask him to be his comfort buddy, because he was, dare Flug say it, SCARED?

Black Hat huffed, standing up and picking Flug up, holding him close. Flug squeaked before settling down slightly, focusing his attention more on Black Hat's disturbingly fast heartbeat.

"A little nervous, aren't we sir?" Flug chuckled, relaxing completely and allowing his head to lean against Back Hat's chest. "No! I'm just feeling a bit more... 'affectionate' than usual is all!" Black Hat hissed, lying his head down on Flug's. "More like a lot." Flug commented. Black Hat said nothing, he only sat down abruptly and closed his eyes, a low rumbling echoing throughout his chest. "Sir? Are you... purring?" Flug asked, a smile dancing across his face at the thought of his boss' cat-like behaviour.

Black Hat did not respond, his purring only grew louder as he held Flug closer, the blushes on both of their faces growing from being so close to one another.

"Alright then sir, sleep well... you big soft cuddle bear." Flug whispered, closing his eyes as well, and falling asleep.

~The next morning~

Flug woke up to find Black Hat still cradling him, but with a larger blush, and a small, embarrassed, but still cute, smile. Flug giggled, yawning and stretching as he got comfortable.

Flug looked up at Black Hat again, chuckling as the demon let him go and stood up. "Thank you for allowing me to deal with my, Moon phase Doctor, at least I have ONE worker in this mansion that does their job correctly." Black Hat hummed, beginning to walk out of the lab. Flug smiled, waving goodbye and turning to return to work, humming when Black Hat called his name once more.

"Did you call me a cuddle bear last night?" Black Hat asked, raising an eyebrow. "Umm... no?" Flug hummed, letting out a breath as Black Hat hummed and turned to walk off yet again. Upon his leave, Flug let out a raspberry, wondering how he got into his situation without a heart attack the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words, this just became an idea, and I had nothing better to do. :T


	7. Blessed curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being the hardworking scientist/bedmate to an infamous eldritch horror, as you have so many expectations. So, every once in a while, Flug takes whatever time he can to enjoy some time to himself.

Rough, that's what his day had been. Rough. Sighing, Flug cranked a screw that had fallen off of one of his inventions, muttering to himself in complaint. It had been Dementia who had destroyed the creation in the first place, which wasn't uncommon, but, what really made him upset, was the fact that Black Hat had blamed the scientist for being incompetent and not making the invention strong enough. Flug sneered, as Black Hat KNEW that Dementia could destroy anything she pleased if she was determined enough to, it wasn't like he could "Dementia-proof" his inventions!

 

Sighing, Flug yawned and rubbed at his eyes under his goggles, his paper bag having been discarded on the floor of his lab. Shaking his head, Flug chuckled as his blond hair fell upon his goggles, covering his baby blue eyes, one of his boss' favorite features. Smirking, Flug realized that he could never stay mad at the eldritch for long, as he could always find a way to make light of the dapper demon. Putting the final touches on his invention, Flug leant back into his chair, which he'd forgotten he'd sat upon. 'Never deify those who cause you pain.' Flug thought, so one would think that he would horrifically fear his boss, but... no, he didn't fear Black Hat, in fact, he adored his master. "Hehe, "master", what an odd way to think of it." Flug mumbled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "I don't think so." Black Hat, who was the cause of Flug's natural instinct to submit, chuckled. Flug twiddled his thumbs together, sighing through his nose in frustration.

Welp, there went his peace.

"I see you've skipped sleep for the second night in a row... you know how I despise of your unhealthy habits. It leaves my bed cold and dark." Black Hat huffed, sitting criss cross on the floor next to Flug. Oh yeah, Flug had almost forgotten that he was Black Hat's bedmate. Huh. "Sorry sir. I guess I just-" "Don't call me that..." Black Hat hissed, leaning his head against Flug's thigh. Flug chuckled, Black Hat had established that Flug was to refer to him as Black Hat or any nickname that wasn't too demeaning. So, Flug stuck with Deity. "Sorry Deity, I'm just really-" "Tired and bed starved." Black Hat interjected. "I was gonna say distracted, Jefe." Flug hummed. "Mmm, well, my apologies Estimado científico." Black Hat teased. "Tú y tu encanto." Flug muttered, grunting as Black Hat bumped up against him.

"Hablando en el lenguaje del amor veo." Black Hat purred. Flug rolled his eyes, glancing at his digital clock. 2:43 A.M. it read, way past his curfew. "Come to bed with me." Black Hat instructed, a gentle tone to his voice that he only used with Flug. "Jefe-" "No buts! I gave you a command, now follow it!" Black Hat growled, a sneer appearing on his face in annoyance. Now THAT was the Black Hat Flug was used to. Knitting his eyes in frustration before sighing in defeat, Flug stood, following Black Hat, who had stood as well, back to his room. Flug watched as Black Hat crawled into bed, lying down and patting the area next to him as an invitation to join. Flug smirked, lying next to Black Hat and staring up at the ceiling. "Deity... do you... ¿Crees que estoy roto?"

Black Hat went blank faced, his mouth a straight line as he thought about how to answer the sensitive question. "Sí. Pero que puede ser corregido."

"How?" Flug asked, turning to his boss with eyes seeming much dimmer than normal, as if... as if his soul had been taken and sold to another. Black Hat frowned, cupping Flug's cheek in his hand, claws breaking through his glove as he began to fume at the question. "¿Qué te hace sentir roto?" Black Hat questioned. "You." was all that Flug said. Black Hat nodded, understanding how he had broken the scientist with his years of torture and castigation. "Well then. We will correct it with trust, and confrontation! We will work with each other instead of against." Black Hat answered. "Will it really be that easy?" Flug asked, confused by the sudden mood shift. "No sé." Black Hat hummed, shrugging. "Pero lo intentaremos de todos modos!"

"No me hace sentir mejor..." Flug sighed, turning away from Black Hat sadly. Black Hat said nothing more, doing only what he knew how to when these types of conversations happened between them. Sitting, and waiting. Flug sniffled, closing his eyes and shuddering. Black Hat leaned over Flug in interest. "¿Quieres un abrazo?" he asked. "Sería bueno." Flug replied, chuckling softly as Black Hat did so awkwardly, not used to human affection rituals, but still doing his best anyhow. "Bueno, es el pensamiento que cuenta." Flug chuckled, turning and returning the hug, nuzzling into Black Hat's chest. Black Hat smiled, purring in content and approval. "Me recuerdas de White Hat..." Flug commented, laughing as Black Hat pulled him closer, making an odd sound of what Flug assumed was anger or annoyance. " ¡No destruir nuestro momento amoroso con menciones de mi hermano!" Black Hat whined, complaining throughout the rest of the night, wailing like a cat in heat. Flug smiled, eventually sleeping through his bosses rants, and thanking whatever God heard him for his blessed curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting that most of my readers don't speak Spanish... sorry. Here are the translations!:  
> Estimado científico: Dear Scientist  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Tú y tu encanto: You and your charm...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hablando en el lenguaje del amor veo: Speaking in the language of love I see.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ¿Crees que estoy quebrado?: Do you think I am broken?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Sí. Pero que puede ser corregido: Yes. But that can be corrected.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ¿Qué te hace sentir roto?: What makes you feel broken?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> No sé: I don't know.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Pero lo intentaremos de todos modos!: But we will try anyway!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> No me hace sentir major: That does not make me feel better.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ¿Quieres un abrazo?: Want a hug?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Sería Bueno: It would be nice.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Bueno, es el pensamiento que cuenta: Well, it's the thought that counts.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Me recuerdas de White Hat: You remind me of White Hat.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ¡No destruir nuestro momento amoroso con menciones de mi hermano!: Do not destroy our loving moment with mentions of my brother!


	8. Don't touch him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say that loyalty must be earned, not bought or bargained. Well, Black Hat knows this, but, what benefits him is: he doesn't even need to do much to earn such loyalty from his minions, especially his scientist, who is ready and willing to prove his loyalty at any time given, so, why not return the favor?

Another busy day at the Black Hat Inc. Mansion, customers had been flowing in and out all day, and now Black Hat and his lackeys were suiting up to go to one of the most important conventions in villain history. "D-do you think we'll see a famous evil scientist 5.0.5?! Oh, I hope so! I want to show off some of my inventions! Well... the ones that work anyways..." Flug sighed with excitement, muttering the last part in slight displeasure. From afar, Black Hat watched, smiling to himself as his scientist talked on and on about how much he couldn't wait to see other villains, mentioning to 5.0.5 that they'd have to convince Demencia to steal some plans from other villains so they could take the plan on first. Beaming with pride at those words, Black hat took that as his cue to walk out of the shadows, chuckling darkly as he unsheathed his claws and dragged them along Flug's bag slowly. 

"It works wonders upon my nonexistent soul that you've learned so much about the art of villainy~" the eldritch praised, proud smirk never leaving as HIS scientist stood straight, obviously glad to receive ANY type of positive feedback from his employer. "T-thank you sir! So... shall we ask Demencia?" Flug asked, squeaking in fear as said lizard-girl tickled his sides from her position on the wall. "Ask Demencia, that's me, what?" she giggled, crazed smile growing impossibly wide as she heard Flug's plan. "I would LOVE to! Nothing makes me happier than being EVIL!" Demencia agreed, crawling back up the wall and to her room in order to get dressed and ready. Huh, speaking of...

"Doctor! I refuse to have you go to such and important event in such wretched attire! Go put on your nicest clothes, at once!" Black hat shouted, watching as the young scientist obeyed, rushing into his room. "Now, about YOU..." Black Hat scoffed, looking up at 5.0.5, who hummed in confusion. Humming, Black Hat simply placed some dressy oversized shirt cuffs upon the happy bear's paws, sneering at the deep 'Yay!' that was received. "Ugh... and you had SO much potential... you're lucky your creator and I have a mutual bond, otherwise, you'd be injected with serum upon serum until you were perfect in my eyes!" Black Hat complained. After saying so, 5.0.5's mentioned creator stumbled into the lab, muttering as he tried to correctly tie his bowtie. 

Rolling his eyes, Black Hat strode over to Flug, taking the bowtie into his own hands and properly placing the accessory. "Thank you Sir." Flug hummed, admiring the precision and perfect stature of the tie. "Don't stare, it makes me anxious." Black Hat commented, saying nothing more as he left, leaving Flug and 5.0.5 in confusion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone got dressed, and Demencia stopped trying to seduce Black Hat with her skimpy attire, the group rode in Black Hat's Limo (which none of the others even knew he had) to the convention. Upon arrival, said group disbanded, Demencia going off to do her spying, Black Hat to converse with other villains, and Flug and 5.0.5 to admire the other creations. 

With every step, Flug gasped in awe, amazed by all of the brilliant minds that were put to use in terms of serving their masters. "Isn't it amazing 5.0.5?" Flug sighed blissfully, gaining the attention of another villain, who had been following the duo for the shortest while. "Well hello there dear scientist. It's a pleasure to meet Black Hat's famous genius after so long~" the villain chuckled. "Wait... you know me?" Flug asked, 5.0.5 cowering behind him in fear of what the villain would do. "Of course! Every villain knows of Black Hat and his assistant! Why, even fledgling villains are raised on stories about your master and his villainy, accompanied by his evil scientist! You're an inspiration yourself! Every scientist I've met has tried to live up to your standards, but... there's always one thing missing..." the villain explained, voice dropping.

"Oh, and, what's that, if I may ask?" Flug asked, feeling a bit comfortable with engaging in conversation with another villain. Smirking, the villain began walking towards Flug. Surprised by the sudden advance, Flug reached back to grip 5.0.5's paw, gasping in surprise as his friend was not there. "Oh, he ran off a few seconds ago, must have been too afraid to stand up for his creator... such a pity, as not even your creations have that one thing that most scientists lack... an unbreakable sense of loyalty~" the villain sighed. "You have worked for Mr. Black hat for so long, and, as most have heard, he abuses you so. Yet... you still stick by him... you're always ready to stand up for him, and you're always ready to risk your life for him... something not even most heroes are willing to do for their sidekicks." the villain hissed as he backed Flug into a wall.

"My question though, little scientist... is why?" he asked, dragging a finger down Flug's chest. 

Whimpering, Flug began to hyperventilate, feeling a panic attack come on. Chuckling lowly, the villain gripped Flug's waist, pulling him close. "How about this: instead of living in abuse, you can turn your loyalty to me... I'll give you all you want, and so much more~" the villain whispered. "N-NO! I won't!" Flug shouted. "Please, as if your shouting will do you any good. Every villain knows not to get caught up in business that isn't theirs." the villain scoffed. Suddenly, as if on cue, a dark tentacle wrapped around the villain's waist, raising him up and away from Flug. "Well, I'm pretty sure that this is certainly my business~" Black Hat chuckled. Flug gasped, whimpering as he rushed over to his master, cowering behind him. "Look at you! Hiding behind him like some sort of dog!" the villain taunted. Flug frowned, looking down at the floor in shame.

Black Hat hissed, storming through the convention, and outside, tentacle still wrapped around the villain, and Flug following close behind. "How about we settle this once and for all? Hmm? Flug! To the middle!" Black Hat instructed. Flug did as told, flinching as Black Hat threw the villain on the ground, tentacle dissipating. "Now, we will both call Flug to us in any way we choose, not threatening him with anything, just calling to him. He has the fair chance to go to who he chooses, and, to make things fair, I promise that I have no intention to harm anyone despite Flug's choice. And I AM a man of my word..." Black Hat explained, no emotion showing at the villain's nod of agreement. "Now, we start." Black Hat said, staying silent as the other villain cooed to Flug, promising riches, fame, and fair enough treatment to the scientist. "Hah! You have nothing to say I see? Well, how can he choose if you have nothing to offer him?" the villain scoffed pridefully. Black Hat chuckled softly, smiling and sending a gentle glance to Flug, who gasped and immediately ran to Black Hat, nuzzling up against the eldritch.

"What?! But-" "Oh, silly, silly villain... you should know that a true and faithful scientist will NEVER leave his master, no matter how much abuse or heartbreak they've seen. I have provided for my young fledgling as much as I can, and he understands that, as long as he stays, he is safe and protected from others. No matter what I say or do to him, he will always come back... just as I would do for him... maybe, if and when you find a scientist like that, you'll understand why Flug chose the way he did." Black Hat explained, watching as the villain muttered, storming back into the convention building. Turning back to Flug, the eldritch said nothing more, beginning to walk back into the convention building himself, stopping as he felt a sudden shift in the air. Sighing, Black Hat flicked his forked tongue, returning to Flug and waiting for the scientist to speak. "I just... I didn't know what to do Jefecito! He advanced so suddenly and... and..." Flug whimpered, sniffling as Black hat shushed him, pulling him in for a gentle hug, which Flug returned. 

"I didn't want him to do that... it meant nothing to me, honest. I would NEVER betray you like that Jefe..." Flug sobbed. "I know you wouldn't my little pet... and I know that you wouldn't feel ashamed of me either..." Black Hat growled. Flug stiffened, shaking as he tried to explain himself. "I wasn't ashamed of you Sir! I was ashamed of myself for not doing anything." Flug replied, a small yelp of pain emitting from his mouth as Black Hat bit his shoulder, sharp teeth just barely sinking into the flesh. "I'm sorry master..." Flug sniffled. Black Hat sighed as he pulled back, wiping his mouth and smiling softly. "I know you are dear. Now come, we need to find Demencia." Black Hat hummed. "Wait, what about 5.0.5?" Flug asked, looking down at the ground sadly. "Hmm? Oh, he came to warn me about that stupid villain." Black Hat replied. Flug smiled, walking close to his boss as they entered the building, visibly ignoring the fact that Black Hat had taken his hand in a protective grip.

"Hey guys! I think we should go now, 'cause I sabotaged a LOT of things around here, and one of them may explode..." Demencia giggled softly and deviously. Black Hat and Flug chuckled, both looking up at 5.0.5 as he made a happy sound, the quartet leaving and riding away 10 seconds before the building burst into flames. "Nice work Demencia." Black Hat complimented, his hand still connected to Flug's. "Jefe?" Flug asked, squeaking as Black Hat pulled him closer, letting his hand go temporarily to wrap his arm around the feeble man's body, and grasping his hand yet again. Flug sighed, leaning into his bosses embrace and smirking smugly at the jealous glare Demencia sent him. "He likes me better~" Flug teased. "No, I LOVE you better." Black Hat corrected, his head turned away from his minions. At that, Demencia and 5.0.5 flushed, both glaring at Black Hat, Demencia for reasons already known, and 5.0.5 out of jealousy and the fear that Black Hat was trying to steal Flug.

"Calm down you two. Demencia, I never liked you, and 5.0.5, I'm not stealing anything from anyone." Black Hat chuckled. The rest of the ride was carried out in silence, save for the gentle sigh of comfort from Flug. "This is stupid..." Demencia complained, requesting for Cambot, who was the driver of the Limo, to blast the music. 

Upon Black Hat's approval, the robot did so. 'She's just jealous of my loyalty.' Flug thought. Black Hat hummed, a gentle purr resonating throughout his body as he whispered a gentle "I couldn't agree more..."


	9. You dare not strike your workers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he hated being a demon, as he couldn't control his natural instincts. Other times, those instincts gave him the upper hand to most situations... well... now, was not one of those times.

Black Hat sighed, hands resting on his fists as he sat on his oversized chair that was located in his office, a seemingly lonely place. Sneering, Black Hat pressed the small, red button on his intercom, requesting that Dr. Flug come to his office, his dreary mood softening only slightly as the Doctor took no time at all to come bursting through the door. As one could tell, Flug was already VERY acquainted with his bosses fast temper, bearing enough scars to prove it. Panting, Flug stood straight, a fearful look on his face as he watched his boss stand up, striding over to the now trembling worker, who'd instinctively thrown his hand over his face as an act of defense. "No need to try and protect yourself doctor... at least, not YET anyways..." Black Hat hissed, forked tongue flicking as he began circling the scientist like a Hawk about to dive to snatch up and devour its prey.

Flug gulped, going into a state that was as relaxed as his body would allow him, as one could NEVER relax in Black Hat's presence, because it would leave them vulnerable, thus, leading to instant death. At that thought, Flug began to cower, shaking as his employer continued to circle around him. Ah, yes. THIS was what made Black Hat's life worth living on the dying, miserable planet known as Earth. At just the tap of his foot, his lackeys would step up to obey him, stand with him, and put their own lives on the line, without the thought that Black Hat obviously couldn't die either way, but doing so anyways as it had become natural instinct to protect the hand that fed them. Purring at the delicious shivers that Flug produced, Black Hat stopped, looking forwards at a wall, and not even glancing over at Flug, who'd began to stop trembling at the sight of his bosses lack of attention towards him.

"S-sir?" Flug asked, squeaking as Black Hat put up a hand, indicating that he wanted the scientist to stop talking. "Doctor, I would like to hear a report on all of our quotas. Start with overall payments, including taxes and bills, and end with our Sales production." Black Hat instructed. "Oh! Umm... well, so far, Overall payments have been increased, we get more money for each weapon depending on reliability and show. We have received a 12% increase in payment from our sponsors, and we have been using that money mainly to go into needed supplies for said weapons, and paychecks, now-" "Stop. How much do you get paid annually?" Black Hat asked, the sound of extra money going into things such as pay, which he found absolutely ludicrous, making him want to vomit. "I... T-twelve dollars a month S-sir... which leads to $144 a year." Flug whimpered. "Hmm. Very well. From now on, your pay will be $2.50 a month, which deduces our bills and taxes to?" Black Hat asked. Flug gasped, stopping himself before making another sound, as he concluded that he'd wanted to live another day.

"That leads us to earning $1,244,455, minus taxes and bills, is $1, 099,173." Flug sighed, looking down sadly. "Very good, now continue." Black Hat hummed pridefully. "Yes sir. Onto Employee Functions. I have been advised by our sponsors that we receive a 5% decrease for every person living in home that you consider an employee. If you happen to consider Demencia and 5.0.5 tenants however, we will gain an 8% increase for every 12 cents you earn from them." Flug explained, inwardly flinching as he basically just told his boss to tell the others to pay rent, or fend for themselves on the streets, something Demencia was MORE than capable of doing, but, 5.0.5 was sure to get mauled.

Black Hat chuckled darkly, his pride increasing as he heard of even more ways to earn money. "Now, onto Bills, we have spent over $2,000 worth of expenses on Food, supplies, and extras." Flug gulped, whimpering at the sudden look of fury that he received. "Extras? What EXTRAS?! How much could you have bought to work up to THAT much?!" Black Hat roared. "Nothing more than things to keep 5.0.5 clean and Demencia at bay sir! I SWEAR!" Flug wailed, crouching down onto the floor. Black Hat seethed, claws unsheathing as he did his best to calm himself. "Go on..." the eldritch commanded. Flug said nothing, in fear that his final news would get him killed. "Did I mumble? I said... GO ON YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A SCIENTIST!" Black Hat screeched, form distorting for half a second. Flug screamed, backing up before working up the courage to answer.

"SALES PRODUCTION! ACCORDING TO OUR DATA IT'S... it's..." Flug wailed, stopping as he refused to look up at Black Hat, sobbing as the demon towered over him, pretty much daring him to stay silent. "It's... dropping..." Flug gasped, whispering the last word. "And, how, if I may ask Doctor, is THAT?" Black Hat asked, his anger ensnaring Flug's body. "According to our data... we've been producing less and less products as the months go on... and... and I've been told... that if we keep this up... We'll have a dramatic drop in funds, and our sponsors will have the power to stop giving us those funds, shutting us down instantly." Flug squeaked, sobbing in Spanish as he tried to whimper curses upon himself in shame of letting his boss down. Black Hat said nothing, looming over the scientist with no emotion showing on his face.

Flug looked up, beginning to breath quickly as he tried to crawl away, a stupid mistake on his part, he already knew, but he was sure that his mind was working out of fear, and not logic. 

With a sneer and a loud, guttural growl, Black Hat threw his hand towards Flug, claws still out and striking the scientist. 

Flug screeched in pain, gasping as he felt sharp daggers dig through the flesh of his side, leaving him squirming on the floor as his mind could not process what had just happened so suddenly. As he did realize it however, Flug let his body stop fighting, knowing well enough that if he squirmed, he would lose blood faster. Panting Flug took sudden notice of the steam that had built up in his goggles, his bag suffocating him as it closed in due to being wet and pulled in by Flug's inconstant breathing. Reaching his hand out, Flug immediately drew it back, deciding not to beg for any type of forgiveness, choking on his own tears as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

Meanwhile, Black Hat stood, panting as he regained himself, looking around and sneering until he heard a weak gasp, looking down and reeling back at the sight of his scientist, on the floor, and dying slowly, his body growing paler by the second. Black Hat grunted, picking Flug up and rushing to his desk, muttering angrily as Flug refused to move, succumbing to his slow, painful death. "You fucking idiot... I swear, if you die, I'm going to kill you over and over again in Hell..." Black Hat threatened, biting his lip at the lack of response from Flug, who was too disoriented to respond to... anything really. Swallowing his pride, Black Hat used his magic to heal as much of Flug's wounds as he could, almost flinching as Flug screamed as if he was being tortured, which he was in a way, flailing as a green liquid seeped out of his wounds.

Black Hat held Flug down, cursing in a mix of what seemed like Spanish and an unrecognizable demon language. What seemed like five hours, which was really only two minutes, Flug stopped moving, breathing evening out as he stopped moving altogether. Sighing, Black Hat picked Flug up again, carrying the scientist into his room and setting him on his bed, removing his bag and goggles to assure comfort and easy passage of breaths.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug groaned, sitting up as he looked around, rubbing his head as he'd realized that he was in his room. Grunting at a sharp pain in his side, Flug looked to see his stomach bandaged, his left side stained in nothing but red. Eyes widening, Flug tried to recall what had happened, sighing in displeasure as he did. Huffing, Flug was just about to stand, gasping in shock as his door opened, revealing Black Hat, an extremely worried 5.0.5, and a tired looking Demencia. "Oh my gosh! He's awake!" Demencia shouted, cowering as Black Hat roared, standing in front of Flug protectively, and sending her a glare that clearly stated: 'Back off, or die.'

Demencia did so, rubbing her arm anxiously as she looked over Black Hat's shoulder, flinching as she saw the dark red stained bandages. "Remember what we came here for..." Demencia whispered. Flug rolled his eyes, as Demencia was the ONLY creature that would talk back to Black Hat, no matter the situation. Said demon hissed in response, summoning 5.0.5 to his side as the duo walked up to Flug. Flug whimpered, flinching as 5.0.5 walked to his left, whilst Black Hat walked to the right, watching as the bear shakily drew out a box of what seemed like various medical tools, including a pair of tweezers, a scalpel, bandages, cotton swabs, and alcohol. Looking over the items, Flug began shaking as he realized what was about to happen, Flug shook his head, looking at Black Hat with fear evident in his eyes. "¡Por favor, señor! ¡Te lo suplico!" Flug sobbed, cowering under his covers as Black Hat turned his head, ignoring his pleas and glancing at 5.0.5, nodding.

Said bear's lip quivered as he looked down at his creator, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he handed the items to Demencia, whose hands were more well equipped for the job, shaking as she poured some alcohol on a swab. 5.0.5 looked up at Black Hat, nodding and watching as the eldritch undid Flug's bandages, much protest being put into the effort from Flug. Upon removal, Flug gasped as he saw the wounds clearly, dripping with blood and what seemed to be a green goop. Demencia sniffled, hands shaking as 5.0.5 pointed to where to clean the wounds first, those areas being, of course, the areas that were most likely to get infected quicker without lack of proper care, which were the areas near the deepest dips of his wounds. "We will get your stitches in tomorrow, so you'd better be grateful that you weren't awake when we cleaned your wounds the first time..." Black Hat growled. Flug paid no attention to the announcement, watching as Demencia lowered the alcohol drenched swab down onto his skin, the pain worse than any other pain that Flug had EVER experienced since he'd worked for Black Hat.

"¡Estimado nombre de todas las cosas malas! ¡Sálvame de esta tortura!" Flug screeched, attempting to launch himself out of his bed and flailing as Black Hat held him down, ignoring the begging from Demencia to stop. "AT LEAST KNOCK HIM OUT OR SOMETHING!" Demencia pleaded. "¡No tienes nada que decir sobre esto! ¡Continuar o morir más de una vez!" Black Hat retorted, watching as Demencia sobbed and obeyed, 5.0.5 having crawled into a corner and placed his paws over his ears, making random noises to block out what would most likely curse him with nightmares for the rest of his life. Black Hat shook, looking down at Flug, who was screaming at the top of his lungs, eventually passing out from the amount of pain that he was being put through. Panting, Black Hat let Flug go, turning and walking over to a wall, punching it so hard, that the action put holes into the next two walls behind it. 

As she finished cleaning his wounds, Demencia grabbed the tweezers, and the scalpel. 

Having done this procedure four times, twice each day that Flug was out, ridding Flug of any parasites that had been released into Flug's body from Black Hat's claws had become a disturbing routine that she wished would disappear after a month or so. As she worked, Demencia did her best to keep her eyes clear of tears so she could keep a clear view, and so she could avoid getting any of the salty liquid in Flug's wound, which would probably send Flug into an unconscious pain attack. After finishing, Demencia wrapped Flug up, making sure that his bandages were secure before going over and tapping 5.0.5's shoulder, who flinched and whimpered. "Come on bear. He's all fixed..." Demencia sighed heavily, both mentally and emotionally worn out. 

5.0.5 sniffled, rushing over to Flug and gently hugging him. Demencia sighed shakily, placing a hand on the bear's arm and dragging him out, trying her best not to break down yet again at the bear's nonverbal pleas to stay with his creator. As they walked out, Demencia looked over to Black Hat, who had his hands on his face, most likely hiding a few tears. Now, one might say that there was no way that Black Hat would EVER cry, and Demencia would have agreed, had she not witnessed him doing so as he called her and 5.0.5 to Flug's room the day of the incident, the green liquid looking like watered down acid.

Saying nothing more, Demencia left with 5.0.5, the two going to rest in sorrow, leaving Black Hat to sit in a chair next to Flug's bed, gripping one of his hands and sobbing. "You stupid scientist... why must you make everything so difficult? If you'd only do as I'd told you...! You... would be in this position more often..." Black Hat huffed in sadness and realization. Dropping his head in guilt, Black Hat gasped as he felt Flug unconsciously squeeze his hand, signaling that he at least heard and could comprehend what was being said to him. Black Hat let out a soft growl of grief, dropping his head onto Flug's bare chest and shaking, listening intently to the man's gentle heartbeat. 

Two hours passed, and Black Hat /reluctantly/ let Flug's hand go, placing a gentle kiss on Flug's forehead before walking out, going into his office to sleep his sorrow off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after, Flug had his stitches put in, though, it took two weeks for him to wake back up, which meant that he was most likely starving, but that was probably about it, as Demencia and 5.0.5 took care of Flug's other needs, such as safe bathing, drink requirements (which were done with over-the-top EXTREME caution), and other things. Breathing lightly, Flug yawned as he awoke, happy that he got as much rest as he did. Looking around, Flug hummed in surprise as he saw a plate with a fresh stack of pancakes covered in syrup and lightly buttered. "Wow, my favorite! Huh, if I'd have known that getting hurt like this meant the royal treatment, I would have gotten hurt WAY more times before!" Flug shouted to no one in particular, throat dry and scratchy from lack of use, though he still managed to scarf the plate of food down like an animal. "That was amazing..." Flug sighed, humming as he realized that all this time, he'd been bagless.

"Eugh, good thing the others were too focused on helping me than my appearance. 'm pretty sure they wouldn't help me if they'd focused on how ugly I was." Flug huffed ruefully. "Don't say that..." a raspy voice growled softly, making Flug jump and grip his chest, as well as his side. "My apologies for not making my presence apparent the first time. I just didn't want your knowledge of me being here to keep you from eating." Black Hat sighed, sitting in the same chair that he did those two weeks ago. "Sir? What are you doing in here? I mean, it's only been a day." Flug asked. "Two weeks..." Black Hat muttered. "What?" Flug asked. "You've been out for two weeks..." Black Hat repeated, slightly louder, but not in his normal 'I'm getting tired of you're idiocy' tone. "Sir, are you alright?" Flug asked, less than concerned for his state of being at the moment. "I... no, Flug... I'm honestly not..." Black Hat admitted. Flug sat straight, ready to listen to whatever his boss needed to say, because that's what good scientists did, they listened to their bosses.

"If this is about my pay and lack of production sir, I promise you, I will-" "SHUT UP!" Black Hat commanded, Flug doing so immediately. "I... did NOT come here just because of some stupid money! I came here... because... because I was worried about you goddammit! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I was worried that you would never wake up! That I would never be able to see you walk around with that stupid footfall that makes you trip over your own feet from time to time! I was worried that I would never be able to hear you gently tell 5.0.5 that everything would be alright with your beautiful voice! Dear everything you have such an amazing voice, and I never would have heard it again if you were too stubborn to wake up! I begged you to wake up every hour of every day! I KNEW that you could only survive for so much longer! Did you not hear me?! I got on my knees, and I CRIED! I whimpered, and I sobbed, I choked on my own words, Hell, I even KISSED you over, and over... and... over..." Black Hat shouted, breaking down then and there, not caring that Flug, one of his most respectful and loyal workers saw him do so.

Flug frowned, watching as his boss fell to the ground, tears falling to the ground and surrounding him in a puddle. 

Black Hat grunted, eyes widening as he felt a weak body fall atop him, arms clumsily wrapping around him in an awkward hug. "FLUG! What do you think you're doing?! You need to rest!" Black Hat scolded weakly. "Jefe, I can't take you seriously with fat globs of bright green falling from your eyes..." Flug chuckled sadly, wiping a few of said fat globs away with his thumb. "Hey... Papi? Look at me... I'm fine. See?" Flug asked, lifting Black Hat's chin up and showing the demon by touching his side and only flinching, which was still a danger indicator to Black Hat, but he didn't get as strong of an urge to throw Flug onto his bed. Huffing, Black Hat gently gripped Flug's hand, the sweetest contact (besides the kisses he apparently received) he'd ever gotten from his boss. Flug smiled, watching as Black Hat hobbled closer, eventually nudging his forehead against Flug's.

Said man giggled, not used to this type of affection from... ANYONE really, other than 5.0.5, and Black Hat blamed himself for that one honestly. Silence enveloped the room as the two sat, afraid to speak, as they feared that it would break the sensitivity and peacefulness of the moment. "I'm so sorry..." Black Hat suddenly whispered, catching Flug by surprise for the whatever time that... morning? Night? Evening? Oh, who cared? It just surprised him!

"I overreacted... and, for what? A bunch of stacks of green paper that only signifies importance in this dimension? No life, especially not yours, should be worth less than that..." Black Hat continued. "Don't forget about the coins." Flug stated, smiling as Black Hat genuinely chuckled in response. "I just wish this moment could last forever... but, this is probably just some dream that you're using to mock me..." Flug sighed. Black Hat whimpered, the absolute opposite of what Flug was expecting to hear. "Don't say that, or think that way... I'm evil, but I'm civilized, and I would NEVER treat you with the same dishonor as I did... not after what I've put you through..." Black Hat sighed. Flug frowned, staying that way before smiling, as he had a gut feeling that the eldritch sitting here, holding him, comforting him was being genuine with every word that was spoken.

Holding the scientist close, Black Hat gently purred, as he'd known he'd now love and always be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Te lo suplico!: Please sir! I beg you!
> 
> ¡Estimado nombre de todas las cosas malas! ¡Sálvame de esta tortura!: In the name of all the bad things! Save me from this torture!
> 
> ¡No tienes nada que decir sobre esto! ¡Continuar o morir más de una vez!: You have nothing to say about this! Continue or die more than once!


	10. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug always wondered to himself, late at night, working or not why he was chosen for a job his boss had never seen him fit to do. So, while he's being yelled at one day... he decides to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should put a trigger warning here... so...
> 
> Warning: Attempted suicide. :T

An experiment, an example, an explosion, and a beating. That's how Flug went through every day, and, without questioning why it happened. Well, he didn't question it out loud, but, he would in his mind. At Breakfast, at Dinner, while he was being yelled at, hell, even before he had started an invention. His one question through all of his torment... was... why? 

"You pathetic, lowlife, bottom feeder! I've met elves with more brains than you! Is it too much to follow a simple command?! I told you to do something, and I expected you to do it! I told you when to have it done, and you should have set that to be your TOP priority!" Black Hat hissed as one hand held Flug by the throat against a wall. Flug sobbed, hands desperately clinging to Black Hat's singular one in an attempt to pry it away. Of course, though, like every one of his attempts to end his suffering, it was futile, only leading to a harsher grip and more yelling. "S-sir! PLEASE! I PROMISE I'll do better next time!" Flug gasped. "Oh, silly mortal. After I'm through with you, you'll be lucky if there IS a next time..." Black Hat purred, throwing Flug down and placing his cane on the man's chest, holding him still. Flug panted, hands wrapping around his throat as he tried to regain himself, screaming as the cane on his chest pushed farther, pressing his sternum disturbingly close to his innards.

"Sir! PLEASE!" Flug gasped, squirming. Black Hat said nothing, pressing his cane down farther. Lip quivering, Flug stopped moving, succumbing to his fate as he sobbed. As he did, however, Black Hat then removed his cane, saying nothing more as he walked off, placing a new project request on Flug's desk and exiting the lab. Staying still, Flug shook, standing and walking over to his desk reluctantly, sneering before yelling and knocking everything, including the new plans onto the floor and falling onto his knees. "Why...? All, I want to know...is WHY?!?!?!?" Flug roared, flipping the desk over and grabbing a wrench, smashing every vile and container in his lab. 

The sounds soon alerted 5.0.5 into the lab, the bear frowning sadly as he watched his creator break down, a rage in him that had never been shown before. Crouching down, 5.0.5 pulled Flug into a comforting embrace, allowing him to cry onto his soft fur, muttering random growls in an attempt to calm Flug down. "I just don't understand... why?" Flug whimpered, looking up at 5.0.5 who sent him a look as if saying: "Why what?"

"Why would he take me in if I truly have no use to him? It's obvious that he hates my very existence, and that he thinks of me as nothing more than some screw up of a scientist. So, why? Why did he save me? Why did he let me live? Why is he keeping me here if I make him so upset?! I just don't understand! I do my best, and whether it pleases him or not, he always yells at me!" Flug sobbed, gripping the sides of his bag. 5.0.5 frowned, backing up a bit as Flug stood again and began kicking around pieces of debris. Looking back up at his creation, Flug sniffled upon seeing the unimpressed look on his face. "You're right... I'll never get anywhere just throwing hissy fits... I should start cleaning up before I get myself in more trouble." Flug sighed, reaching under his bag and rubbing at his eyes, scowling as his hand brushed over the largest of the multiple scars on his face.

"I hate myself just as much as he does. If that was his goal, then he's managed to succeed in meeting it... So why doesn't he just kill me now and get everything over with. At least THEN he could have a scientist worth keeping..." Flug grumbled as he began to sweep up the shards of glass that were on the floor. "Damn it... I'll have to ask him for some more beakers when he's in less of a mood..." Flug sighed ruefully, close contact with his boss being the last thing he'd wanted right now. If 5.0.5 could speak, he would tell Flug to stop doubting himself, and he would also tell the human about the many unknown times that he'd comforted Black Hat. Yes, 5.0.5, afraid as he was of his master, was always ready to comfort him, because, in a way, the eldritch still had some of the same values as anyone else in the house and had no reason for lack of comfort when absolutely needed.

5.0.5 huffed as he thought of how he would, if he could, tell Flug that Black Hat never hated him, and never wanted to make the scientist hurt. No, in fact, it was the opposite. Black Hat WANTED with every fiber of his being to be able to love Flug, but Millions upon millions of years without any type of positive affection other than lust from very few humans left the more demonic side of Black Hat in control, leaving him unable to love, and unknowing of what the word truly meant. 

Knitting his brows together, 5.0.5 began trotting off towards Black Hat's office. "What the? Oh! Some HELP you are you stupid bear!" Flug shouted. 5.0.5 inwardly flinched, as Flug must have been absolutely pissed, since he had NEVER called 5.0.5 something demeaning or rude when he was angry before. Thinking over it, the experiment whimpered as he remembered that his creator HAD in fact done so once before, and... that was when...

Roaring in horror, 5.0.5 raced up to Black Hat's office, clawing at the door desperately and taking the demon by the arm as he opened said door. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! 5.0.5, UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" Black Hat commanded, raising an angry brow as the bear refused to listen to him, continuing to drag the eldritch. "Well, if you're refusing to listen, then something AWFUL must be happening." Black Hat sarcastically sighed, allowing the bear to drag him down to the lab. "Why are we here?" Black Hat asked, rolling his eyes as 5.0.5 pushed at the door impatiently, yelping as Black Hat used his powers to slam the doors open, revealing Flug, who had a number of gashes on his left arm as he worked, wincing every time he moved, pretty much ignoring the fact that he was, slowly but surely, bleeding out. "Doctor! You seem to have missed the not-so-unnoticeable marks on your arm, so, unfortunately, your bear has come to... tell me to remind you?" Black Hat asked, sneering as he looked over at 5.0.5, who was making an urgent 'No' and 'Shush' motion with his paws, unsheathing a claw and mock dragging it across his neck before pointing to Flug.

Standing for a second, Black Hat suddenly processed what the bear was saying, eyes widening as he turned to Flug, who had held up a vial filled with some type of green liquid, a skull and crossbones symbol on it, which obviously meant that it was deadly. "Doctor, put that down." Black Hat growled, hissing quietly as Flug ignored him, sighing shakily as he lift up his bag slightly. "Doctor! I told you to do something, now do it!" Black Hat shouted, a slightly nervous tone in his voice that was trying to stay hidden as he took a step closer. Flug said nothing, beginning to shake as he pulled something out of his coat. A small syringe, that's what it was, and Black Hat knew what it was. It was filled with a liquid that would temporarily ease pain, before sending the victim into a spiral of torture, slowly killing them. Flug lifted the syringe up to the vial, placing a few drips in before dropping the syringe onto the floor lazily. Black Hat hissed aloud, tongue flicking as he began storming over to Flug, anger building inside of him, along with... some other emotion.

Flug then raised his free hand, making a stop motion in front of his boss, which had the requested effect. "Don't worry sir, it's only an experiment, and besides, if it works, what I used will be on the desk, and my replacement can use it. Hehe... do you like it? I call it The Pain Killer, and it, supposedly, kills its victims in the worst way possible, knocking them out before sending them into a spiral of pain, horrific visions, and inner torture, as it's supposed to burn the insides of the victim. It's the perfect killing tool! You'll make millions off of it I'm sure! And... who better to test it on, than the one person who makes your life miserable? Right sir? Isn't that who I am? I'm the worthless, useless, mistake for a scientist, and I'm about to be out of your way... that should make you... h-happy... you should be thanking me really! I'm about to take a problem off of your hands! You could get another, better scientist who can do things faster, build things bigger, and so much more! You won't have to listen to my rambles about planes or science, you won't have to get mad at me anymore, you won't have to get annoyed by my constant stuttering. Goddamn it all my stutter is so annoying!" Flug sobbed, laughing crazily as he did so.

"Look sir! You've finally done it! You've pushed me to insanity! I don't care about dying anymore! In fact, I WANT to die! You know what? Go ahead! YOU do the honors sir!" Flug shouted. "Come on! Get over here! Just go ahead and strangle me! Bash my head in! Give me this for all I care! Because I don't! I don't care about you, about Demencia, about ANYONE!" 

Black Hat shook as Flug ranted on, roaring as he stomped over to Flug, knocking the vile out of the scientists' hand and pushing him to the ground. Flug whimpered as he lay still, waiting for his immanent death... and being surprised when there was none. Looking up, Flug saw Black Hat, an emotionless look on his face as he crouched down, reaching towards Flug and enveloping him in a hug. A hug. Something no one had ever known that Black Hat was capable of. Shaking, Flug pulled Black Hat closer, unable to describe how much confusion, anger, and mental instability he was going through at the moment. "I don't understand... you hate me... so why are you comforting me? Is this some cruel joke? Are you just doing this so you can have an excuse to torture me tomorrow? Am I nothing but some slave to you?" Flug asked, voice dropping to a whisper. "No slave could ever love or receive love Flug... no demon could ever rule without a second in command, and no plane can ever fly without a pilot... Flug Slys, I am not doing any of this to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you from the start. When I met you, a part of me knew that you were the one I needed, and another part of me envied that... I took into the side of envy, as I didn't want to be hurt myself. I was being selfish, because I knew that one day, you would have to leave me... and I don't want you to..." 

Both males sat, shaking and sobbing as they couldn't find any way to express what they were going through, they held each other, and didn't want to let go, in fear that this was all a dream. "If this IS a dream..." "I don't think either of us want to wake up..." Black Hat finished, clinging onto Flug tighter as the man closed his eyes, opening them again to find himself against a wall, three claw marks above his head. Looking forwards, Flug gasped as he saw 5.0.5 and Demencia standing over him worriedly, Black Hat standing in the background with no emotion. Shaking, Flug began to cry, standing and stomping out of the lab. "Doctor! Where do you think you're going?!" Black Hat shouted, though, he got no response. "Dear God. I knew it was all too fucking good to be true." Flug scoffed, hands clenching into fists as he walked. 

Suddenly, Black Hat appeared in front of Flug, expectant look on his face as he tapped his foot, arms crossed. "When I ask a question, Flug, I expect it to be answered." Black Hat growled, sharp teeth bearing menacingly. "No need to try and intimidate me sir... I get the message loud and clear. I just need to do a few things before I get back to work." Flug sighed. "Don't even think about killing yourself Doctor. The first attempt didn't work, and I'll make sure that none of the others do either." Black Hat simply said. "A plane can't fly without a pilot huh?" Flug asked, scoffing as Black Hat nodded. "I fucking hate you." Flug hissed back, sticking out his tongue. "The tongue thing only works with me Flug." Black Hat chuckled, pulling Flug into a snug embrace. Flug sneered, but allowed himself to lean into the hug anyways. "You smell like cinnamon." Flug growled. "Why, I do, don't-" "I hate cinnamon." Flug bluntly stated.

"Well, I try to show you affection, and I get THAT as a response?! I should-" Black Hat started angrily, squeaking pathetically as Flug placed a gentle and unexpected kiss onto his lips. "I'm too upset with you to say those words..." Flug huffed. "You humans are so complicated. And you make me feel stupid things I never wanted to feel!" Black Hat shouted, instantly regretting doing so as Flug muttered "Should have let me kill myself then..."

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it! Honestly, I didn't!" Black Hat whimpered, gripping Flug's face and placing desperate kisses on his lips. "I love you. Te quiero. My pride. My joy. Mi amor. Mi querida, dulce amante." Black Hat huffed, continuing to attack Flug's face with kisses. Flug groaned, frowning before eventually giving in and laughing lightly, returning Black Hat's affections. "Alright, alright! I get it..." Flug giggled. "I love you too." Flug admitted, nuzzling onto Black Hat's chest and taking in the spicy smell of cinnamon and roses. "Are we on good terms now?" Black Hat asked, lifting Flug's chin up. "Nah, I might try to kill myself a few times more." Flug joked, laughing out loud as Black Hat growled, shouting Spanish curses at what Flug assumed to be whatever force had been trying to take away HIS Flug. 

Smiling, Flug walked with Black Hat as he listened to the demon ramble on. "Jefe-" "Hush Mi amor! I refuse to let these creatures take you from me! They'll never hurt you!" Black Hat shouted, Lifting Flug up and rushing to his office, shouting "NEVEEEEEERRRR!" the whole way there.

...Man, Flug sure did have poor taste in men...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I'm getting ANGSTY with these. Which is why I added the last part, so it would make a bit less... eeeehhhh.
> 
> Translations:  
> Te quiero: I love you  
> Mi amor: My love  
> Mi querida, dulce amante: My dear, sweet lover


	11. This is pretty much an everyday thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the every day life of Flug Slys, and his demon boyfriend, and the shit they have to deal with every day.

A soft sigh escaped the lips of the ever-known Flug Slys, the evil scientist that worked for none other than one of the most feared villains in the world. Black Hat. Flug was a scrawny little thing, not very built, but, what he lacked in size, he usually made up for in intelligence, and a surprising amount of sadism. This is what caught his employer's eye, how some weak looking, fear ridden, shaky little scientist who always did what he was told like a good little boy, was capable of taking pleasure in seeing others suffer, and helping to cause that pain. Then again, without those qualities, would he even be considered evil? 

Back to our scientist in question, he yawned as he added the final tweak to his latest invention, smiling with satisfaction under his paper bag, eyes beaming with pride. Now, it wasn't uncommon for Flug to be proud of his work, but, it was common for him to be afraid that it would fail to succeed in its purpose. Hundreds upon thousands of inventions failing and leading to what used to be horrific beatings, but simmered down to loud and firm verbal punishments from his boss. Shuddering at the thought, Flug rubbed the back of his neck, thinking over his time working with Black Hat and chuckling as he realized that he'd somehow fallen in love with the very thing that he should fear. "Maybe I AM going insane..." Flug muttered, jumping as a firm hold gripped him from behind. 

"I fear that it's already too late for that~" a gentle voice cooed, leading to a soft purr which resonated through Flug's body. Chuckling nervously as he slowly calmed down, Flug focused on his heartbeat, which was beating much faster than it probably should have been. "I've... I-I've finished the project you've asked for jefe..." Flug whispered, groaning lightly as his affectionate pet name earned him a tighter hug, and louder purring. "Sir, I need to show you my invent-" "Hush! No you don't. You can show me tomorrow. Right now, I just want to relax, with you." Black Hat chuckled, lifting Flug up and carrying the feeble man into his office, sitting down on his large chair and placing Flug on his lap.

"Sir." Flug huffed, unamused, as this was the fifth time THAT DAY, that Black Hat had pulled the scientist away from work and requested (well, instructed really) a moments time of relative closeness. 

Now, Flug would normally enjoy this, were his demon boyfriend/boss not entirely clingy, and assuming that he needed some down time every five seconds. "I don't want to work you to death." Black Hat had stated. "I really need to get back to work sir." Flug sighed, squeaking pathetically as Black Hat (unintentionally) hugged him to the point of near asphyxiation. "No you don't. I'm giving you the day off tomorrow." Black Hat hummed. "What? Sir, you LITERALLY just told me that you wanted to see my invention tomorrow!" Flug shouted, shrinking down as he got a low growl in response. "Do not raise your voice at me Flug Slys. I am giving you time to rest and you WILL take that opportunity! Do I make myself clear?!" 

"Crystal." Flug huffed, crossing his arms rather childishly as he stopped talking altogether. Black Hat frowned, gripping Flug's chin and turning the man's head towards his. "That was... rather childish of me, that outburst. I shouldn't have done that..." Black Hat sighed, looking to the side as Flug raised a brow. "You don't say?" he scoffed, swatting Black Hat's hand away to straighten out his bag. Nodding, Black Hat patiently awaited a response as Flug silently negotiated what to do next. Flug rolled his eyes, leaning onto Black Hat's chest and muttering something in Spanish along the lines of "Tú y tu acento tonto"

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know that my accent is very dignified, and civilized!" Black Hat scoffed, playfully upturning his head and closing his visible eye. Flug smiled, looking towards the wall opposite of him and squinting, as he could have sworn he'd seen something move. Reopening his eye, Black Hat hissed softly at the lack of attention he was receiving, pulling Flug closer and beginning to nibble on the doctor's bag. 

Surprised by the action, and, slightly disgusted, Flug swatted Black Hat away. 

Happy to have all focus back on himself, Black Hat made a high pitched chirping sound, claws unsheathing as he began kneading into Flug's side. Biting his lip, Flug allowed the demon to have his fun, taking his time to think about that odd sound that Black Hat had just made, and what he'd seen crawling on the wall. Beginning to become lost in his own thoughts, Flug grunted as Black Hat gently nipped his neck. "Stop that." the eldritch huffed. "Stop what?" Flug asked, rather confused. "Stop... spacing out? Is that what you humans call it?" Black Hat answer/asked. Flug nodded, apologizing briefly before noticing the sea of large tendrils that had formed around the duo. "Aye aye aye." Flug sighed, smiling in amusement as Black Hat pulled him impossibly close, and then, only then, did the scientist notice the slight bulge poking at him from underneath.

"It took much longer for you to notice this time, doctor, I don't like that~" Black Hat purred, though, it seemed like a slight whimper was mixed in with it. "Well, my apologies, my dear, dapper demon." Flug retorted, eyes widening as he was slowly coaxed onto Black Hat's large desk. "Your wordplay excites me." 

"The fact that wordplay can excite ANYONE generally makes me confused, but, hey, whatever turns you on." Flug hummed. Black Hat let out a soft growl before removing Flug's bag, the demon being the only creature able to do so without being yelled at. "Hmm, blond hair, blue eyes, little nose, freckles... beautiful scars. Everything seems to be perfect~" Black Hat praised. "I still don't understand why I should be proud of these hideous things." Flug sighed, rubbing at said scars with a scowl. "Because, Estimado científico, they show that you are strong, and that you can face many challenges." Black Hat reassured. "I wish you'd stop saying that." Flug huffed, smirking as he was mocked before being lightly nuzzled. 

"Alright, alright. I'm confused now, do you want to make love, or cuddle, because, we can do both, but, I'd rather not." Flug commented. "Well, I could go with both." Black Hat hummed. "Of course. Whatever you say, goes. How could I forget?" Flug muttered. "Well, now you've just ruined the mood." Black Hat hissed, backing off of Flug and watching as the doctor placed his bag back over his head. "Why are you so moody today?" Black Hat asked. "Because, I'm on my pyramid. What do you think? I'm upset, because you have the audacity to pull me away from projects, finished or not! I can't be with you every second of every day!" Flug complained. "You dare not berate your master." "YOU dare not covert your workers."

Both males stayed silent for a few seconds before chuckling lightly and pulling each other into a light hug. "I'm glad to know you still love me jefe." Flug sighed happily. "I wouldn't stop for my life, doctor." Black Hat replied, gently rubbing Flug's back. "So, I really have a day off tomorrow?" Flug asked. "Eh, I'll think about it-" "JEFE!" "I'm just kidding!" Black Hat laughed as Flug weakly punched his side. "You're so mean..." Flug whined. Black Hat chuckled, hoisting Flug up and allowing the doctor to wrap his legs around his waist. "Need I really try?" the demon bragged. "No, I guess not." Flug hummed, raising a brow as a low whisper was heard, though, Flug wasn't exactly sure of what it was he'd just heard, even though he knew EXACTLY who it came from. 'Demencia' Flug thought ruefully.

"Chupa mi cola?" Flug whispered, slowly realizing what he'd just said in front of his horny demon boyfriend. "Lo haré con placer" was the reply as Flug was replaced on the desk. "S-sir! Wait, I didn't mean, UGH!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two hours later, Flug managed to escape his boyfriend's wrath, storming into the lab where he knew he'd find Demencia, and, unfortunately, 5.0.5, who was somehow completely oblivious to Flug's relationship with Black Hat. "Hola demonio toy!" the human-lizard hybrid chimed. "Do NOT call me that." was Flug's response. "Oh please, like you didn't enjoy it! I heard you from the kitchen: '¡Ve más despacio, Papi!' '¡Llévame al paraíso!' '¡No te detengas ahora!'" Demencia laughed. Flug blushed down to his stomach, growling as he tried to keep from killing the laughing hyena of a female. Meanwhile, 5.0.5 was trying to comprehend what he was hearing, wondering if Demencia was telling the truth about Flug and Black Hat... creating a flame. 

"I will break every bone in your body if you do not run right now." Flug hissed. "Lo siento, ya no hablo inglés." Demencia giggled, skipping away. "WHAT?! Oh I KNOW that you know what I said! DEMENCIA! Don't you DARE skip away from me!" 

As the two traveled around the house, 5.0.5 stood in shock for the rest of the day, and Black Hat awoke to find Flug hanging upside down from the ceiling, clothes torn. "She hurt me Papi." Flug whimpered. Black Hat groaned, wondering how and why he'd ended up in his unfortunate, yet, slightly amusing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tú y tu acento tonto: You and your silly accent.  
> Estimado científico: Dear scientist.  
> Chupa mi cola?: Suck my ass?  
> Lo haré con placer: I'll do it with pleasure.  
> Hola demonio toy: Hello demon toy.  
> ¡Ve más despacio, Papi!: Go slower, daddy!  
> ¡Llévame al paraíso!: Take me to paradise!  
> ¡No te detengas ahora!: Don't stop now!  
> Lo siento, ya no hablo inglés.: I'm sorry, I don't speak English anymore.
> 
> For those of you who are confused about the pyramid joke, it's something a few of my friends and I came up with. So, now, while girls have periods, guys have pyramids. XD


	12. Errotic Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signing a Contract with an immortal eldritch horror without reading the fine print was his first mistake. Becoming romantically involved with said eldritch horror without thinking about any consequences was his second mistake. His life was full of many mistakes revolving around himself and his boss, though, this didn't bother him, as he had become (only slightly) emotionally distant to the universe. One mistake that he wished he hadn't made, though, was refusing to get help for his obvious tendencies that led to more than just mistakes. It led to pain. The type of pain in particular that he didn't like... at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if a trigger warning in particular is necessary, but, just in case, be prepared for almost anything at this point.

It started as a particularly odd habit of his. Flug would sit at the table at dinner every now and then, eat half of his food, his pupils would constrict, and he would begin to mindlessly play the knife game with his fork, dodging each of his fingers with grace and ease, before finally stabbing his hand and bringing himself back into reality. After, he would stand, excuse himself, walk off to clean his bleeding hand, come back, clean his mess, and go back to his lab.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next, was his growling habit. This normally happened when Demencia or 5.0.5 (or even Black Hat on one occasion), got too close to him or his projects for his comfort. Demencia learned about this habit and its consequence the hard way. She had decided to knock over random beakers and vials that had dangerous looking chemicals in them, leading to a harsh glare from the scientist and a soft growl, which was barely audible, so Demencia had blown it off as his normal 'stop it' huff. Continuing her acts, Demencia crawled over to Flug, who's hackles had raised to an unbelievable extent. Well, Demencia being... herself, she found this amusing and interesting, deciding to tease with the small hairs on the back of Flug's neck. Another growl was emitted from the scientist, though, it was slightly louder, which sent a hint of concern through Demencia, but, of course, not too much.

Giggling, Demencia noticed a bit of blond hair poking out from Flug's bag. Smiling, the female gently gripped at the hair, earning her a loud shout and a /harsh/ slap across the face, her body reeling back in surprise. After that, Demencia did her best to listen /intently/ to Flug's warnings. 

Now, 5.0.5, of course, got off much, MUCH easier than Demencia. Being an animal, 5.0.5 knew about warning signs and sounds, even if he hadn't been socialized with other animals, he was still a bear, and he himself had his own moments of fright. 

Flug was sitting on the couch in the dark, watching the T.V., which had nothing on but static. 5.0.5 had decided to keep his creator some company, happily grunting as he nudged up against Flug, ears lying back in surprise and fear as he was answered with a harsh and guttural growl. Whimpering, 5.0.5 took the hint and backed off, scampering off... somewhere else in the house. 

Now, with Black Hat, it was more of a challenge to get him to back off, as he was a demon of dominance, and did not like backing down from a fight, whether it be with another villain, or his own mate.

His mate in question was working on his fifth invention that week, and Black Hat had decided to give the doctor a break. Now, keep in mind, having a relationship with a demon had its flaws, such as times of abuse, and fear from them when you have grown a bit too dominant for their liking. "Flug!" Black Hat had announced, scoffing at the quick glance and huff of acknowledgement he received. "Yes, well. I have decided to give you the rest of the week off! So you may finish this project, and join us in the kitchen for dinner." Black Hat instructed. Flug rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement and refocusing on his work. 

Dumbfounded, Black Hat strode over to Flug, no break in his normal character as he stopped and watched the scientist work. "I hear from Demencia that you have grown much more gull since you've started these... habits of yours." the demon hummed, no emotion evident in his voice. "I have simply been stating my discourse towards certain... habits... of theirs." Flug retorted, grunting as he was gripped by the chin and pushed back, his elbows keeping him from falling and breaking his back against the desk. "Stating your discourse, in a quite, animalistic way? You know how disgusting that sounds. You're nothing but a feeble human, and you have no authority over anyone in this house."

Panting, Flug thought over his situation quickly, taking no time at all to allow his mind to simply... float away as he let out a horrifically defensive growl. 

Growling back, Black Hat tore Flug's bag off, looking him dead in the eyes. 'I dare you to do that again...' that's what the demon's look said, and Flug (were he even able to be considered Flug anymore) did just that, curling his top lip back and letting out a growl similar to the first, spitting in Black Hat's eye and rushing off. Black Hat roared in confusion and rage, yet, he allowed Flug to go, deciding that now was not the time to confront the man in either of their states of mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His next habit wasn't any better, but, it wasn't exactly any worse, as it was simply a habit of watching others with an intense (and, honestly creepy) stare, with a surprise twist after he did so.

Jumping on the couch, Demencia was seated on the opposite side of Flug, who looked at her with wide eyes, following her every move as she tried her best to watch T.V. and ignore him. Sighing, Demencia focused her attention on the T.V., smiling widely as she watched two men maim each other over some peace of oversized clothing. Suddenly, a soft giggle snapped Demencia out of her excited trance, making her look towards Flug, who had (Somehow) managed to get up, grab a knife from the kitchen, and sit back down on the couch, a happy look on his face as he pretended to scalp someone, motioning to Demencia before standing, leaning down to her ear and whispering "Tonight~"

With that single word, Flug skipped off, leaving Demencia in a horrified state of mind, and in an even worse state of being as she stayed up for the rest of that night, waiting and ready to scream when and if Flug were to try and sneak into her room, doing so when 5.0.5 had opened the door to check on her. Making a shushing motion, slamming the door shut, and covering the lizard-human hybrid's mouth before shaking, 5.0.5's breathing ceasing as footsteps walked up to her door, signifying the arrival of someone. 

Both creatures whimpered, awaiting the opening of the door so they could go ahead and die. The door opened, causing both 5.0.5 and Demencia to scream, stopping immediately when none other than Black Hat yelled for them to stop. "Wait? Black Hat! I'm so glad it's YOU! I thought you were gonna be Flu- Oh my God he's right behind you!" Demencia wailed. Black Hat looked back, sighing as he saw Flug, standing behind him with tear marks staining his cheeks which were rosy and uncovered as well as the rest of his face, a sight that was most unusual for the group. Face dropping, Black Hat hugged Flug close to him, sighing shakily as he led the man into Demencia's room. "Wait! He could kill us!" Demencia accused, eyebrow raising in confusion as Flug broke down, falling onto the floor. "Umm... did we... miss... everything?" Demencia asked, confusion only increasing as Black Hat said nothing more than "Come with us into the kitchen."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting opposite of Flug and Black Hat with protective gear on, Demencia and 5.0.5 prepared for any type of attack that could be ensued upon them. "Well, this just makes it all the more overbearing." Black Hat sighed, rubbing his temple and shuddering. "I'm still... VERY confused." Demencia commented, lifting her shield that she'd stolen from a museum in front of her as Flug muttered gambled gibberish. "Well, if you MUST know, and yes, you MUST, Flug... he... *ahem*, pardon me..." Black Hat coughed, visible eye closing as he cursed in some demon language, placing a hand on his face to most likely hide any emotion from the others. "Flug... he has... been diagnosed, by our finest doctors, with a condition that is, most... unusual." the eldritch started, seemingly serious before suddenly kicking the chair next to him, Flug (being the closest to the action) made a sound of discomfort, tugging at his hair and whimpering.

Gripping Flug's arms, Black Hat softly reassured the scientist that all was okay, smiling a genuine, yet, sad? Angry smile? Neither Demencia nor 5.0.5 could tell, both reeling back as Black Hat hugged Flug close, bursting into tears, which slid down his face and landed on Flug's back, burning holes into the man's coat and skin and making him pull back. "Hurts, Hurts. Hurts! Hurts!! HURTS!!!" Flug shouted, slamming his fists onto the table and shouting incoherent words. 

More apologies and reassurance later, and Black Hat managed to calm both Flug and himself down enough to explain the situation, voice breaking as he did so. 

To put so simply. Flug was slowly losing his mind... in one of the most painful ways possible.

A few weeks before his incident, Flug had been bitten by a strange looking bug, which was carrying a type of bacteria that was slowly eating away at Flug's brain, growing larger and larger in size as they did so and reproduced. This bacteria, unfortunately, was unknown about until just recently, being dubbed, the "Evil man's pet" as it ate, and ate... and ate... until its victim was no more. The bacteria had a mindset of its own, and it KNEW what parts of the brain to attack, leading the victim to uncontrollable habits and thoughts, which could happen at any moment. Each day, the bacteria ate more and more, feasting as it pleased, as slowly as it pleased, as if it wanted to revel in the victim's pain. There was no known cure for the bacterial disease, and it was thought to work almost identically to the Alzheimer's disease, leading the patient slowly to... well... Demencia. 

"They say that he's unlikely to fight off the bacteria on his own, and... and he should be... completely gone... in two to three weeks..." 

"Two to Three WEEKS?! That CAN'T be right! You must have misheard them! I'm sure that they said months! That's MORE than enough time for them to-" "DEMENCIA!" Black Hat roared, shutting the girl up immediately, who turned to look at 5.0.5, who had slipped away during the middle of the conversation to deal with his sorrow alone. Sighing sadly, a few tears slid down Demencia's face as she watched Flug, who stared at them both in confusion. "Flug? Do you... do you know who I am?" Demencia asked. Flug shrunk back, eyebrows knitting in confusion as Demencia tried to remind him. "You created me! Don't you remember?! I'm the one who keeps messing up your inventions!" "Demencia-" "No! He HAS to remember!" Demencia sobbed, jumping up and out of her "armor" to go over and grab Flug's arm, attempting to pull him towards the lab.

Flug shouted in disagreement, shaking his head as he planted his feet firmly onto the ground. "Let go! Crazy lady!" Flug whimpered, backing up and falling back as Demencia let his arm go. "That's right! I'm the crazy lady! You remember!" "Demencia." "No! He IS! HE just HAS to! Come on Flug, please! PLEASE goddammit! You've gotta remember! You're Flug Slys, evil genius. You love planes, science, and nerdy stuff, you work in Black Hat Inc. a MANSION! Where your boss is your boyfriend who works you to death! You created me and 5.0.5! That big, stupid, fluffy bear that you kept around because he was the only thing that kept you sane in this place!" Demencia wailed.

Flug shook, tears of his own streaming down his face as he looked up at Black Hat, the mentions of him having a boyfriend sounding quite familiar, and Black Hat's face looking even more so familiar. "Demencia, that will be enough. I've already tried. He just isn't going to remember. He'll eventually forget that he and I were ever in a relationship, and he'll forget everything important to him. He'll forget where he is ever five seconds, and, eventually, he'll forget all of the essentials of life. He will sit with us in his final moments, and I will allow you and 5.0.5 to say your final goodbyes... but... do not be too overwhelmed when he no longer awakes..." Black Hat sighed, gently helping Flug up and leading him into his office. "Oh! And you're just going to pretend that none of this is happening?!"

Black Hat roared, body shifting into a mass of mouths, eyes, and other abominations as he loomed over Demencia. "DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I AM UPSET AS WELL?! I AM JUST AS FEARFUL FOR HIS DEATH DAY AS YOU ARE, BUT I PLAN TO MAKE THE MOST OF MY LAST MOMENTS WITH HIM! I REFUSE TO ALLOW HIS LAST MEMORIES OF ME BEING THAT OF FIGHTING!" Black Hat hissed demonically. "And you prove that by doing this?" Demencia asked boldly.

Narrowing his eyes, Black Hat shifted back into his mortal form, opening his mouth to retort. "J-Jefe... please d-don't yell at h-her... please...?" Flug stuttered, shaking and flinching as Black Hat rushed over to him, hugging him and planting kisses on his face. "You... remember me?" Black Hat sobbed, careful as to not get too many acid tears on his mate. "V-very vaguely... I... I remember that I... I loved you..." Flug stated, a look of harrowing sadness appearing on Black Hat's face. "But I... I think I still do!" Flug shouted happily, smiling as he was pulled into another hug, not even caring about Black Hat's tears. "Yes... I... still do..." Flug sighed. Shaking, Black Hat instructed Demencia to leave the two be, helping Flug into the bed and lying next to him.

"I love you." Flug said again, the words rolling out of his mouth naturally. "I love you too." Black Hat replied, placing a hand on Flug's face as the two fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not even three hours later, and the scent of life was slowly dissipating into the air, causing Black Hat's eyes to shoot open. "Flug? Flug!" the demon shouted, tears threatening to spill then and their as Flug awoke, screaming in fear and trying to back away. "Who are you?! WHAT are you?! Who am I?! WHERE am I?!"

Flug moved around, fear overtaking him as he was picked up and carried into a living room, being sat down on a couch and cradled gently. Whimpering, Flug decided to go with it, hoping that this would allow him to be set free. Boy, was he wrong. About a few seconds later, and a blue bear, followed by a crazy looking girl with lizard qualities came into the room, making Flug feel trapped. "What do you want with me?" Flug asked. "You always were so cute when you were scared..." the... creature (as it definitely wasn't human) above Flug cooed, its voice... soothing him... in a sort of way. In fact, the sight of all of the... creatures around him, made him feel safe... at home... but, why?

Deciding not to question too much, Flug did what felt natural to him, and leant up against his captor, an immense sense of love and safety overbearing him. Looking up, Flug began wondering why he had suddenly felt so drowsy, yawning and leaning closer to his captor. A soft gasp came from the girl, and a sob came from the bear, who acted more human than anything. Flug's captor, however, simply replied with a purr, and a gentle nuzzle of what seemed to be acknowledgment. "It will seem scary at first, but, it will become home eventually... until we can meet again..." 

Flug was confused as all hell, but, he seemed to be met with an equal sense of understanding, as he nodded obediently, seemingly out of instinct, before closing his eyes, the last words he heard being "I loved you, and always will, little pilot."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He awoke, groaning as he sat up, a gown on which seemed to indicate that he was in a hospital. "Ugh... why the HELL does my head hurt so much?" he huffed, looking around. Catching sight of a nurse, he grabbed her attention, raising a brow as she screamed and ran off, screaming in Spanish "Good God! He's awake! It's a miracle! He's awake!"

After, a few surgeons and doctors crowded around him, saying how he was a true miracle, shouting for press and cameras. Now, he didn't know much, but, part of him knew that he wasn't supposed to like being the center of this much attention, so, instinctively, he jumped off of the table he was set on, grabbing a few clothes that looked clean, and dashing out of the hospital, gasping as he hid behind the building in some underbrush. Dressing up, he looked around, groaning as he looked down at his stomach and seeing that he was all skin and bones. "I need to eat." he concluded, looking around for some place to eat. "Ugh, but, I need some type of disguise... Oh! This will do!" he hummed, grabbing a paper bag on the ground and ripping some eye holes in it, placing it on his face and grunting as he realized how poor his eyesight was. How the FUCK did he manage to get out of that hospital? Looking around, he smiled deviously as he found a pair of discarded goggles, wondering how much luckier he could get, and placing them on his face. "Nice, sir... wait... what's my name?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Hey! Need a ride?" a feminine voice asked. He looked over to see an... interesting looking girl on a motorcycle, her black hair draping down to her lower back, and her skinny, model-like figure making her look like a prostitute. "Well hun, you gonna hop on, or what? A villainess don't got all day!" she chimed. Oh. Wait, did she just say... she was a villain?! "Why... why are YOU, a VILLAIN, helping ME? I'm a nobody." he asked. "Hehe, honey, you'd be surprised by what we villains can do for those who show promise. Now, jump on, or die." she threatened, now THERE was the treatment he expected. Reluctantly, he did so, yelping as he was driven to a nearby diner. "What?" he asked. "Look, I know your predicament. I've been there too, but... I think you'll do just fine. Look, I know a few good villains looking for smart, cute little guys like you~" the villainess purred. He groaned, a part of him telling him to tell her to stop, so, he did. "I'm into guys." he simply stated.

The villainess hummed, stopping her seductive act and respectively giving him some space. "So, you willing to work for us?" she asked. "Who?"

"The National League of Villainy. or N.L.O.V. for short." she replied, leading him into the diner. He hummed, telling her he'd think about it. The rest of that day, consisted of him being treated to new clothes (which consisted mainly of shirts with planes and a few pairs of jeans, with a shirt or two with a top hat on them thrown in, because, you know, it just felt right), a trip down the block, and a final stop to her large house, in which she allowed him to bathe and sleep under the radar. 

As soon as he was asleep, however, the villainess took out her phone, dialed a number, and smiled. "You won't believe it, but... I do believe we've found our special little fella. His name? Why, don't you know...? Well, does this jog your memory?: The pilot, has come in... for a turbulent landing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a follow-up fic to this? Or should I leave it? What do you guys want?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Customer Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285927) by [starrywolf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101)




End file.
